Let me be with you
by Freaki
Summary: Hallo,bin wieder da und hab jetzt endlich einen Titel! Die Story hieß vorher "Hab noch keinen". Also es ist nichts neues. WICHTIG! AUTHOR'S NOTE! BITTE LESEN!
1. Böses Erwachen

A/N: Hallo Leute! Das hier ist meine erste FF und ich hab so gut wie keine Ahnung vom „FF- schreiben". Also reviewt schön und sagt mir eure Meinung. Wenn die Story schrott is' dann lass ich es nämlich lieber.  
  
Ach so! Alle Charaktere in der Story gehören der genialen JKR. *anbet anbet* Der Rest gehört mir! ALLES MEINS! (Ich mein' die Charas, die noch kommen)  
  
Kapitel 1 – Böses Erwachen  
  
......Harry lief durch den dunklen Korridor der Mysteriumsabteilung. Er rannte zu dem Raum mit dem Podium, doch Sirius war bereits fort. Wieder konnte Harry ihn nicht sehen, denn so oft wie er diesen Traum auch träumte, nie schaffte er es anzukommen, bevor Lestrange ihn in den Schleier stieß. Nur sie allein stand da, mit dem selbstzufriedenen Blick, wieder einen Menschen getötet zu haben. Hass kochte in Harry auf, blanker Hass auf die Person, die seinen Paten umbrachte. Er rannte auf sie los, er war bereit alles zu tun, nur im ihr den Schmerz zuzufügen, den er jede Nacht empfand. „DU SCHLAMPE, DU HURE!!!VERRECKEN SOLLST DU!!!"schrie er. Doch sie stand immer noch da, mit dem selben Blick und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „CRUCIO!"rief sie und der Fluch traf Harry, wie jede Nacht. Er begann zu schreien und sich vor Schmerz zu winden. Er wollte, dass es aufhört, er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr. Er schloss die Augen. „Warum kann ich nicht einfach sterben?"fragte er sich. „Dann ist dieses quälende Leben endlich vorbei. Dann kann ich bei meinen Eltern und bei Sirius sein."„Nein."sagte eine ihm unbekannte Stimme, „Du hast eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen."„ICH HAB GAR NICHTS ZU ERFÜLLEN!!!"brüllte er. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah in Bellatrix Lestranges' widerliches Gesicht. „Wirst du wohl dein Maul halten?"fragte sie verärgert und holte mit der Faust aus. Danach fühlte er nur noch einen heftigen Schmerz in der linken Gesichtshälfte......  
  
Harry schlug die Augen auf, kalter Schweiß rann ihm übers Gesicht. Er fasste sich an die Stelle, wo Bellatrix ihn geschlagen hatte. Es tat wirklich weh! Er wandte den Kopf nach links und sah seinen Onkel schäumend vor Wut vor sich stehen. „Bist du jetzt wohl still?!"blaffte er Harry an, „Es ist zwei Uhr morgens und du schreist hier rum! Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?"„Hab ich rumgeschrien?"fragte Harry verwundert. „Ja, das hast du allerdings!"  
  
„Also hast du mir den Kinnhaken verpasst!"  
  
„Anders hab ich dich ja nicht wach gekriegt! Und jetzt halt bloß die Klappe!"  
  
„Ja, ja!"antwortete Harry träge. „Ja, ja heißt „Leck mich am Arsch"!" bellte Onkel Vernon und stampfte hinaus.  
  
Harry ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Einschlafen wollte er auf keinen Fall wieder. Seitdem er wieder im Ligusterweg war, hatte er immer diesen einen Traum geträumt und er war es absolut leid jedesmal an Sirius' Tod erinnert zu werden. Es fiel ihm ohnehin schon schwer, die ganze Sache zu verarbeiten und da half ihm dieser Traum auch nicht viel weiter.  
  
Harry hatte sich geändert. Er war ruhig geworden und fiel in Gegenwart der Dursleys überhaupt nicht auf. Er tat auch alles, was Onkel Vernon ihm sagte: „Mach die Blumenbeete, mäh den Rasen, wasch das Auto, geh Holz hacken.", usw. Es störte ihn auch gar nicht das alles zu tun. Ehrlich gesagt, war es ihm egal. Ja, es war ihm alles egal geworden. Hauptsache er hatte seine Ruhe, wenn er mit allem fertig war. Und das war meistens so.  
  
Auch die Briefe seiner besten Freunde Ron und Hermine schienen ihm egal zu sein. Sie lagen alle auf seinem Schreibtisch, gelesen, aber nicht beantwortet. „Warum wollen sie nicht verstehen, dass ich meine Ruhe haben will?"fragte er sich. „Aber das sind Ron und Hermine, die machen sich ja immer Sorgen. Sonst wären sie ja auch nicht sie selbst!"  
  
Aber nicht nur Harry's Charakter war anders, auch sein Äußeres hatte sich geändert. Er war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und war jetzt um die 1,82m groß, seine Stimme war wegen des Stimmbruchs tiefer geworden und er hatte Muskeln bekommen, obwohl er sich selbst fragte, wo er die her hatte.  
  
Harry sah auf den Wecker, der auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Es war jetzt schon 5 Uhr morgens. Drei Stunden lag er jetzt nun schon wach. Er stand auf und ging durch sein Zimmer zu seinem Koffer. Er öffnete ihn und nahm sich eine Rolle Pergament, eine Feder, ein Tintenfässchen und sein Zaubertrankbuch heraus. Snape hatte ihnen eine Menge über die Ferien aufgehalst und Harry kotzte es jetzt schon an, einen 2,5m langen Aufsatz über die Nebenwirkungen eines Liebestrankes zu schreiben. Dabei musste er an Hermine denken, was er, obwohl er ihre Briefe nicht beantwortete, in letzter Zeit oft tat. Er dachte an Rita Kimmkorns Artikel im Tagespropheten vor zwei Jahren, als sie behauptete Hermine würde sich an berühmten Jungs vergreifen und Liebestränke brauen. Einige Leute hatten tatsächlich gedacht, er und Hermine wären zusammen. „Was, wenn es wirklich so wäre"dachte er und in seinem Bauch fing es leicht an zu kribbeln. „Aber nein!"ermahnte er sich „Hermine ist nur eine gute Freundin."*Bist du dir da so sicher?* fragte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."überlegte Harry, der sich gerade eingestanden hatte, für seine beste Freundin doch mehr als nur Freundschaft zu empfinden. Er dachte an den Kuss, den sie ihm am Ende des vierten Schuljahres am Bahnhof gegeben hatte. *Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass sie nur dich geküsst hat und nicht Ron? Vielleicht empfindet sie ja auch so wie du.* sagte die Stimme wieder. „So ein Blödsinn! Hermine würde niemals so empfinden."Obwohl? Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hätte es durchaus sein können. Sie machte sich immer viele Sorgen um ihn und hatte ihm bei so vielen Dingen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden. Und Viktor Krum hatte gesagt, dass sie viel von ihm gesprochen hatte.  
  
Ein lautes Klicken am Fenster riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete es und ein schöner brauner Kauz landete auf seinem Bett. Er hielt Harry sein Beinchen hin, an dem ein Zettel hing. Er nahm den Zettel ab und der Kauz war mit zwei großen Flügelschlägen wieder zum Fenster raus. Harry setzte sich aufs Bett und entfaltete den Zettel. Er erkannte die ordentliche Handschrift. Er war von Hermine.  
  
A/N: Tja, das war das erste Chapter. Ich persönlich finds scheiße. Naja, den Rest überlass ich euch. Aber es wird noch besser. Ich weiß nur nie wie ich anfangen soll. Vielleicht können das einige nachvollziehen. Bitte vergesst nicht zu reviewen!!! 


	2. Auf nimmer Wiedersehen!

A/N: So, da bin ich wieder. Ich möchte mich bei den lieben Reviewern bedanken. Jetzt weiß ich schon mal, dass der Anfang nicht schlecht war. *nen höhenflug hab* Und ich hab nichts gegen anonyme Reviews. @Jessy Black: Schön, dass du das so siehst. Danke! @Liesel: Ich versuche, die Chaps länger zu machen, aber auf meinem Computer sieht das immer mehr aus. Ich hoffe dieses ist besser. *gg* @Miss Shirley-Blythe: Danke fürs Reviewen. Und noch mal danke für deine Unterstützung und das ich dich mit Fragen bombardieren durfte. Du müsstest jetzt eigentlich aussehen, wie Käse! *sich aus dem leben lach* @Cho(mit den vier O's *g* ) und BlackRoseLily: DANKESCHÖN!!! @Rapunzelou: Danke für das Lob, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass ein normaler 15- 16 jähriger so flucht, wenn er jemanden so derart hasst! ;o)  
  
Die Sternchen ( * ) hier, stehen für das, was eine Person denkt. So und jetzt weiterhin viel Spass beim Lesen! Ich will euch ja kein Kotelett anne Backe labern! *g*  
  
Kapitel 2 – Auf nimmer Wiedersehen!  
  
Harry faltete den Zettel auseinander und las:  
  
Lieber Harry, ich habe Dumbledore eine Eule geschickt und ihn gefragt, ob du für den Rest der Ferien zu uns kommen kannst. Er hat gesagt, er hätte nichts dagegen. Da alle Weasleys ja in Ägypten bei Bill sind, können wir nicht in den Fuchsbau. Und weil ich nicht will, dass du bei den Dursleys so dahin vegetierst, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du kommen möchtest. Auch wenn du es anscheinend nicht für nötig hältst Ron und mir zurück zu schreiben, bitte ich dich (wenn du den Brief überhaupt gelesen hast) mir eine Antwort zu schicken. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Wenn du nicht schreibst, werden wir dich nicht abholen! Also, es liegt an dir. Alles liebe, Hermine  
  
Harry faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen. *Alles liebe?! Die letzten Sätze hörten sich aber nicht nach „alles liebe"an*, dachte er sich. *Höchstens „ich mache mir Sorgen um dich"hörte sich danach an.*  
  
Hmmm, sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn....eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches aber trotzdem berührte es Harry doch mehr, jetzt wo er wusste, was er für sie empfand. Es tat ihm jetzt irgendwie leid ihr und Ron nicht geantwortet zu haben, aber was sollte er machen?  
  
Harry überlegte nicht lange und nahm sofort seine Feder und ein Stück Pergament zur Hand. Natürlich wollte er weg von den Dursleys und dann noch zu Hermine? Das ließ er sich nicht zwei mal sagen und fing an zu schreiben:  
  
Hallo Hermine, ich würde sehr gerne kommen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht geschrieben hab aber mir war einfach nicht danach. Ich wollte alleine sein. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse. Es geht mir schon besser (jetzt kann ich ja auch von den drei Bekloppten hier weg!) und ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen . Wann und wie kommt ihr denn zu den Dursleys? Ich kann auch selbst kommen. Sag mir nur deine Adresse. Nochmals Entschuldigung! Alles Liebe zurück, Harry  
  
Er las den Brief noch einmal durch und band ihn dann seiner Eule Hedwig, die in der Zwischenzeit vom Jagen zurückgekehrt war, ans Bein. „Bring den bitte zu Hermine."sagte er zu ihr. Sie zwickte ihm freundlich ins Ohr, schuhute einmal und flog dann zum Fenster hinaus in die Morgenröte der Sonne, die schon ein kleines Stück über den Dächern des Ligusterwegs zu sehen war.  
  
Danach setzte Harry sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Er hatte bei der ganzen Sache seine Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben völlig vergessen (was ihn auch nicht sonderlich störte). Aber trotzdem wollte er sie weg haben. Nach dem Motto: „Was ich hab, das hab ich."  
  
Und so arbeitete er an den Aufgaben, bis Tante Petunia ihn zum Frühstück herunter rief. Er sah abermals auf seinen Wecker, der mittlerweile schon halb neun anzeigte. Also stand er auf, ging sich duschen und stapfte dann runter in die Küche, wo ihn die Dursleys wie immer keines Blickes würdigten. Tante Petunia hantierte am Herd herum, Dudleys Augen waren auf die Glotze geheftet und Onkel Vernon las wie immer seine Zeitung. Harry nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast.  
  
„Hast du schon den Wagen gewachst?"fragte Onkel Vernon, ohne von der Zeitung aufzusehen. „Nein,"antwortete Harry „nur gewaschen...gestern"  
  
„Dann tu das gleich."  
  
„Aber Vormittags knallt die Sonne immer auf die Einfahrt. Das ist doch 'ne Brüllenhitze da draußen. Kann ich das nicht heute Nachmittag......"Weiter kam er nicht.  
  
„Nichts kannst du! Du tust, was ich dir sage! Hast du das verstanden Bursche?!"entgegnete Harrys Onkel wütend.  
  
„Ja, aber..."versuchte Harry wieder zu protestieren.  
  
„NICHTS ABER!"bellte Onkel Vernon.  
  
„JA! Meine Fresse, ist ja schon gut! Reg dich nicht so auf!"  
  
Onkel Vernon stand auf, sein Gesicht sah aus wie eine überreife Tomate und seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?!"fragte er in gezwungen ruhigem Ton.  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, dass du dich nicht so aufregen sollst. Schlecht geschissen?!"entgegnete Harry trotzig, der jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden war und über Onkel Vernons Kopf ragte. „Oder hat das was mit heute Nacht zu tun? Tut mit leid, dass ich schlecht träume!"  
  
Onkel Vernon sah jetzt aus wie eine Bombe, die jeden Augenblick detonieren würde. „SCHLECHT GESCHISSEN?! ICH GEB DIR GLEICH SCHLECHT GESCHISSEN!!! WENN ICH SAGE DAS DU DAS AUTO WACHST, DANN WACHST DU DAS VERDAMMTE AUTO AUCH!!! HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN??!! UND HÖR AUF MICH SO ROTZIG VON DA OBEN ANZUSEHEN!!!"  
  
„WAS DENN?! SOLL ICH MIR DIE BEINE ABHACKEN, ODER WAS?! MACHT EURE SCHEIßE DOCH SELBER!!! ICH BIN DOCH NICHT EUER SKLAVE, DER EUCH ALLES IN DEN HINTERN SCHIEBT. ICH HAB DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL!!! FÜR EUCH MACH' ICH NIX MEHR!!!"  
  
„SCHÖN!!!"  
  
„SCHÖN!!!"  
  
„DANN KANNST DU DICH DARAUF VERLASSEN, DASS DU NÄCHSTEN SOMMER NICH MEHR HIER SEIN WIRST!!! DAS WAR DEIN LETZTER HIER!!! SOBALD DU JETZT EIN MAL DIE TÜRSCHWELLE ÜBERTRITTST, LASS ICH DICH NICHT MEHR REIN, DU UNDANKBARER ROTZLÖFFEL!!!"  
  
„FEIN!!! ICH HATTE SOWIESO NICHT VOR AM ENDE DES NÄCHSTEN SCHULJAHRES HIERHER ZURÜCKZUKOMMEN!!! AUF EUCH KANN ICH GUT VERZICHTEN!!!"damit drehte sich Harry um und rannte die Treppe rauf, in sein Zimmer. Tante Petunia und Dudley, die sich die ganze Zeit nicht gemeldet hatten, standen weiterhin nur sprachlos da.  
  
Immer noch bebend vor Zorn schmiss Harry alle seine Sachen in seinen Koffer. Er wartete nur noch auf Hermines Antwort.  
  
Ca. eine dreiviertel Stunde später kam Hedwig mit der Antwort angeflogen. Harry sprang auf, nahm seiner Eule die Antwort ab und las wieder:  
  
Hi Harry. Schön das du kommen möchtest. Freue mich auch dich wiederzusehen. Mein Dad und ich holen dich morgen früh um 9.15 Uhr ab. Freu' mich schon!!! Noch mal alles liebe, Hermine PS: Ich bin dir nicht böse und du brauchst auch kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Sorry, dass ich in dem Brief „böse" rübergekommen bin. So meinte ich es aber gar nicht. Es ist alles OK!  
  
„Juhu! Morgen früh bin ich weg hier aus dem drecks Kaff! Für immer und ewig!!!"Harry führte einen kleinen Freudentanz auf. „Dann seh ich endlich Hermine, dann seh ich endlich Hermine!"sang er. Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass Harry sich wieder freute. Und seinen ganzen Frust hatte er ja an seinem Onkel soeben ausgelassen. Jetzt fühlte er sich viel besser.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er damit, seine restlichen Hausaufgaben zu machen. Unter anderem immer noch Zaubertränke, für die er zu faul war. *Ich frag Hermine demnächst, ob sie mir hilft.* dachte er. Ja, Hermine.......sie ging ihm seit Stunden nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. „Ob sie sich auch geändert hat?"fragte er sich und dachte dabei an ihre schönen braunen Haare, die so schön in der Sonne glänzten und an ihre Augen, die immer aufzufunkeln schienen, wenn sie sich über etwas freute oder wenn ihr eine gute Idee kam.  
  
Der Nachmittag floss zäh dahin und der Abend brach langsam herein. Die ersten Sterne glitzerten schon am frühen Abendhimmel. Harry, der auf seinem Bett lag und es aufgegeben hatte, Hausaufgaben zu machen, dachte mal wieder an seine beste Freundin und versank, obwohl es ja noch recht früh war, in einen traumlosen (!) Schlaf. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er die letzte Nacht, so wie viele andere davor auch, schlecht geschlafen hatte. Er war einfach absolut fertig.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, realisierte er gar nicht, dass er in wenigen Stunden schon bei Hermine sein würde. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn regelrecht aus dem Bett „schweben". Er sah auf den Wecker. „Scheiße! Ist ja schon viertel vor neun!!!"  
  
Damit hastete er ins Bad, ging duschen (Jungen brauchen ja sowieso nicht lange) und schmiss anschließend noch ein paar restliche Sachen, die er gestern noch nicht eingepackt hatte, in seinen Koffer. Um zehn nach neun war er fertig. Er schleppte seinen Koffer nach unten und holte anschließend noch Hedwigs Käfig. Die Dursleys sahen ihn ungläubig an, verkniffen sich aber jede Bemerkung.  
  
Er ging mitsamt Koffer und Käfig nach draußen. Er hatte trotz Onkel Vernons Warnung am vorigen Morgen keine Sekunde gezögert und schritt über die Türschwelle. Er ging die Auffahrt hinunter, setzte sich auf den Boden und wartete.  
  
„Hey Blödmann!"hörte Harry Dudleys Stimme. „Worauf wartest du denn?"  
  
„Das Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag fällt!"gab Harry trocken zurück.  
  
„Hm? Versteh' ich nicht!"  
  
„Gott Dudley! Du bist so blöd!" *Seine einzige Gehirnzelle schrubbt sich'n Wolf* dachte Harry bei sich.  
  
„Ach halt's Maul! Wirst du von deiner Brut abgeholt?"  
  
„Ja, werd ich. Und du verstehst trotzdem so wenig, wie ein Schwein vom Fliegen!"  
  
Dudley wollte Harry gerade was entgegenschleudern, als ihm die Kinnlade runterfiel.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte Harry „Hatte deine einzige Gehirnzelle jetzt 'n Blackout? Bist du der englischen Sprache nicht mehr mächtig?"  
  
Doch Dudley starrte nur stur in eine Richtung, den Mund immer noch offen.  
  
„Duudleey! Mach den Mund zu! Ich kann dein Frühstück sehen!"  
  
Harry hörte jemanden lachen und drehte sich um. Und da stand Hermine nun, in all ihrer Pracht und strahlte ihn an. „ Hi Harry."lächelte sie. Harry sprang auf, wie von der Wespe gestochen, sein Herz raste. „Ähm, hi Hermine. Schön dich zu sehen."nuschelte er. Und ehe er sich versah, hatte Hermine ihn schon umarmt und ihn auf die Wange geküsst. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch schienen da ja ‚ne Mords Party zu feiern. „Ich hab dich soo vermisst."flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und ließ ihn wieder los. „Ja, i-ich dich a-auch."  
  
„Du bist ja ganz schön gewachsen und deine Stimme ist anders. Echt süß." Hermine lächelte immer noch.  
  
*Süß? Sie hat „süß"gesagt*  
  
„Du bist aber auch gewachsen, Hermine."  
  
„Ja ich weiß. Musste ja auch mal sein"  
  
„ Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören. Der Idiot da hat mich abgelenkt" sagte Harry und nickte in Richtung Dudley, der immer noch mit offenem Mund dastand und Hermine anstarrte. Er hatte auch allen Grund das zu tun, denn auch Harry fiel es schwer den Blick von ihr zu wenden. Sie hatte eine enge Jeans und ein rotes, bauchfreies Shirt an, was ihre ohnehin schon gute Figur noch mehr betonte. Sie hatte auch, wegen des Wachstums wahrscheinlich, an den wichtigsten Stellen die perfekten Kurven bekommen. Und ihre Harre waren nicht mehr so wuschelig, sondern etwas glatter und zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden.  
  
„Mein Dad parkt weiter da hinten. Das hier ist doch eine Einbahnstraße und er hatte keine Lust zu wenden. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht weiter schlimm." sagte Hermine. „Ach was! Das macht doch nichts. Hauptsache weg von hier! Komm, lass uns gehen."Damit nahm Harry seinen Koffer in die Hand und ging los. „Hey Harry"sagte Hermine, die Hedwigs Käfig trug „willst du ihnen nicht tschüss sagen?"und blickte in Richtung Nr. 4, wo jetzt alles drei Dursleys standen.  
  
„Ach ja! Hasta la Vista und auf nimmer Wiedersehen!!!"rief er ihnen zu, drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. *Auf nimmer Wiedersehen?* fragte sich Hermine die hinter Harry ging. Sie dachte noch kurz darüber nach, aber vergaß den Gedanken schnell wieder, weil sie Harrys süßen Hintern viel interessanter fand.  
  
„Siehst du das rote Auto da vorne? Das ist der Wagen von meinem Dad."  
  
„Was?! Der Jaguar?!"fragte Harry verblüfft. „Ja, genau der."„Ich fass es nicht! Ihr habt 'nen Jaguar. Und dann auch noch einen E-Type. Wahnsinn. Aber deine Eltern sind ja auch Zahnärzte, die verdienen das nötige Kleingeld."Harry kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus.  
  
Als sie am Wagen ankamen, stieg Mr. Granger aus und begrüßte Harry freundlich. „Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Gut, danke der Nachfrage. Und Ihnen?"fragte Harry höflich zurück. „Mir auch. So, dann schmeiß dein Gepäck in den Kofferraum und dann kann's losgehen."entgegnete Mr. Granger.  
  
Nachdem Harry seinen Koffer und den Käfig (ohne Hedwig natürlich) hinten verstaut hatte, setzte er sich nach hinten zu Hermine, die in der Zwischenzeit schon eingestiegen war. Mr. Granger fuhr los und nach ca. einer halben Stunde befanden sie sich auf der Autobahn. „Wie lange müssen wir denn fahren?"fragte Harry Hermine. „Mmmm, so 'ne drei viertel Stunde noch würde ich sagen. Wir wohnen ja in der Nähe von London, es ist nicht allzu weit."  
  
Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich die ganze Fahrt über. Über das, was sie die bisherigen Ferien gemacht haben, wobei Harry darauf bedachte, den Streit mit seinem Onkel nicht zu erwähnen und über das kommende Schuljahr. Und ehe sie sich versahen, fuhr Mr. Granger die Auffahrt zu ihrem Haus auf. „So"sagte er freundlich „alles aussteigen."  
  
Harry und Hermine trugen zusammen die Sachen zum Haus, wo sie mit einer herzlichen Umarmung von Mrs. Granger begrüßt wurden. „Hallo Harry schön dich mal wieder zu sehen" strahlte sie. Harry erwiderte die Umarmung zwar und sagte, dass er sich freue hier bleiben zu dürfen, aber er warf Hermine, die sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte, einen hilflosen Blick zu. Aber sie formte mit den Lippen nur „so ist meine Mum halt"und grinste weiter. Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, schleifte sie ihn und Hermine mit ins Haus. Sie gingen durch das Wartezimmer für die Patienten (die Grangers hatten ihre Praxis nämlich am Haus angebaut) zur eigentlichen Haustür. Sie gingen hindurch, die Diele entlang, ins Wohnzimmer. Es war sehr modern gehalten, nicht so wie bei den Dursleys, und es war alles in weiß, mit roten möbeln. „So ihr zwei,"sagte Mrs. Granger schließlich „Ich gehe jetzt das Mittagessen machen. Hermine, du kannst Harry ja inzwischen sein Zimmer und das restliche Haus zeigen."„OK Mum. Komm Harry, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."erwiderte Hermine und half ihm, den Koffer die Treppen hochzuhieven. Oben angekommen führte sie ihn den Flur entlang zu seinem Zimmer. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und sagte: „Hier wirst du schlafen." Sie öffnete die Tür und zeigte ihm das Zimmer. Es war ziemlich groß und wie das Wohnzimmer hauptsächlich in weiß gehalten. Es gefiel Harry auf anhieb und ein lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Es ist echt schön Herm."lächelte er.  
  
*Gott! Ich liebe dieses Lächeln!* dachte Hermine *Und er hat mich Herm genannt. Normalerweise hasse ich es, wenn man mich so nennt, aber aus seinem Mund hört es sich total süß an.*  
  
Hermine wandte sich von ihren Träumereien ab. „Komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer."Sie ging eine Tür den Flur zurück und ging hindurch. „Das ist meins."sagte sie einfach. Harry klappte der Mund auf. Es war echt riesig und voll mit den Dingen, von denen er dachte, dass Hermine sie niemals besitzen würde. Sie hatte einen Fernseher und eine Stereoanlage (das hat eigentlich jeder...fast), aber auch einen Computer, sowie eine PS2, einen Gamecube, usw. Aber von den ganzen Büchern die sie hatte sah er kein einziges.  
  
„Was ist los Harry?"fragte sie.  
  
„Naja, bist du dir sicher, dass das dein Zimmer ist? Ich meine, ich hätte dir niemals zugetraut, dass du solche Sachen hast."antwortete er immer noch total verblüfft. „Wo sind denn deine ganzen Bücher?"  
  
„Die sind da vorne drin."Hermine zeigte auf ein Sideboard in der Ecke. „Ich kann die ja nicht im Regal lassen. Du weißt schon: für Muggel nicht geeignet."  
  
„Und du zockst Videospiele?"  
  
„Ja, ab und zu, aber die PS2 gehört eigentlich meinem Dad und Jack."  
  
„Wer ist denn Jack?"  
  
„Ähm, nun ja, er ist..."Hermine lief rot an, was Harry nicht entging.  
  
„Warum wirst du rot? Ist er dein Freund?"fragte Harry und hatte auf einmal Angst vor der Antwort.  
  
„Jack?! Mein Freund?! Das wär ja noch schöner!"lachte Hermine sarkastisch. „Nein, nein! Jack ist.....wie soll ich das erklären....ich hab's dir und Ron nie erzählt, aber er ist........."  
  
A/N: Ja! Wer ist Jack denn nun? Tja, eigentlich hasse ich Cliffhanger, aber sonst wär ich ja nie zum Ende gekommen. *grins* Ich möchte mich noch mal für die lieben Reviews bedanken *immer noch 'n höhenflug hab*, die haben mich sicherer gemacht. Auch wenn es nicht viele waren (aber es war ja erst das 1. Chap. Da ist ja auch noch nicht viel passiert!) Dann wollt ich noch sagen: Das mit dem Auto wachsen ist natürlich eine blöde Grundlage für einen Streit, aber mir fiel nix besseres ein. Aber der Streit musste sein, weil irgendwann muss Harry ja auch mal der Kragen platzen. Und dann noch die Sache mit Hermine und den Elektrogeräten: Das brauchte ich, um auf Jack zu kommen. Ja, wer ist Jack denn *grübel, grübel* Dat erfahrt ihr im nächsten Chap! @Jessy Black nochmal: Bin ich immer noch unsicher im Schreiben? Ich denke nicht. ;o) 


	3. Jack

A/N: Hallöchen! Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat! Hatte 'ne stressie Woche :(

Danke an Miss Shirley- Blythe, Choooo und Jessy Black, für eure lieben Reviews! *gg*

@nk3l: ich hab versucht, die Kapitel länger zu machen, ich hoffe, es ist jetzt besser ;o)

Die Dinger hier ( * ) stehen wieder für das, was die Leute denken. Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Kapitel 3- Jack

„Ja? Wer ist er denn nun?" hakte Harry nach.

„Wie schon gesagt: ich hab dir und Ron nie von ihm erzählt."

„Und warum?" Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. 

„Weil ich....nun ja....ich...."

„..mich schäme?"

„Nein Harry! Ich schäme mich nicht! Ich hab ihn einfach.....vergessen!" sagte Hermine, wirkte aber trotzdem peinlich berührt.

„Vergessen?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Er scheint dir ja irgendwie wichtig zu sein, wie kann man ihn dann vergessen?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Zuviel......Tumult in der Schule?"

„Ja, klar! Los raus jetzt mit der Sprache!"

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft. „Jack ist mein Halbbruder." sagte die kurz angebunden.

„Bitte?!"

„Ja, er ist mein Halbbruder, weil wir die gleiche Mum haben."

„Ist er jünger oder älter?"

„Er ist drei Jahre älter als ich. Er ist vor zwei Wochen 19 geworden."

„Aber wie kommt es, dass er dein Halbbruder ist?"

„Naja, Jack war eigentlich ein „Versehen". Meine Mum war 21 als sie mit ihm schwanger war. Sie hat es ihrem damaligen Freund, also Jacks Dad, gesagt, aber dann hat er sie verlassen, weil er keine Kinder wollte. Sie hat ihn alleine aufgezogen. Als er 1 Jahr alt war, hat sie dann meinen Dad kennengelernt. Die beiden haben geheiratet als Mum mit mir schwanger war. Da war Jack 2. Und zwei Monate nachdem er 3 geworden ist, wurde ich geboren."

„Hat Jack denn den Nachnamen seines wirklichen Vaters?"

„Nein. Als Mum und Dad geheiratet haben, hat Dad Jack adoptiert, damit er Granger heißt."

„Wie würde er denn sonst heißen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir auch ganz schön egal. Wenn ein Mann eine Frau verlässt, wenn sie ungewollt schwanger von ihm ist, dann sollte man ihn abknallen! Die Meisten haben doch nur Angst vor der Verantwortung!"

„Sieht Jack deinen Dad denn auch als seinen an?"

*Wie kann man nur so neugierig sein?* „Ja, er sagt Dad zu ihm, falls du das meinst. Er sieht ihn auch als seinen Vater an. Ich glaube sogar, dass er seinen wirklichen Vater noch nie gesehen hat. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er besonders scharf darauf ist, ihn jemals zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Gott sei dank sieht er ihm nicht ähnlich. Er ähnelt meiner Mum, genau wie ich." sagte Hermine und sah Harry vorsichtig an. „Bist du jetzt sauer, weil ich es dir und Ron nie gesagt hab?" fragte sie unsicher. „Nö, wieso denn? Wenn du ihn vergessen hast, dann hast du ihn halt vergessen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie man seinen Halbbruder vergessen kann, aber jetzt weiß ich es ja." grinste Harry. „Wie sieht er denn aus? Ich möchte ihn gerne mal sehen." 

„Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich ihn diese Ferien noch gar nicht gesehen. Normalerweise kommt er immer vorbei, sobald ich zu Hause bin. Ich bin aber sicher, dass er bald vorbeikommt. Ich könnte dir jetzt auch sagen, wie er aussieht, aber das würde bestimmt nichts bringen. Er ist wie Tonks, er sieht nämlich immer anders aus." erklärte Hermine weiter und lächelte.

„Ich hab aber auch keine Ahnung, wie er auf dich reagiert." fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu. „Ich hatte noch nie einen Jungen hier und vielleicht wird er denken, dass wir..." Hermine lief knallrot an „...dass wir zusammen sind." nuschelte sie verlegen weiter. „Er hat nämlich immer Schiss, das mir was passiert. Er erinnert mich immer an Ron. Er hat ja auch immer Angst, dass Ginny was passiert. Aber ich werd ihm schon klar machen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Du bist mein bester Freund, nichts weiter." sagte sie, aber beiden taten diese letzten Worte weh.

Harry sah auf die Uhr. „Hey, Herm. Wann gibt's denn was zu Essen, ich hab nen echten Krater im Magen." sagte er und lief rot an, als sein Magen deutlich hörbar knurrte. Hermine musste bei dem süßen, verlegenen Blick anfangen zu lachen. „Hey, hör auf zu lachen!" warnte Harry. „Ich kann nichts dafür, ich hab seit gestern morgen nämlich nichts mehr gegessen!" Hermine hörte auf zu lachen, schmunzelte aber noch etwas. „Wieso hast du denn nichts gegessen?" fragte sie. „Lange Geschichte." versuchte Harry auszuweichen. „Erklär ich dir später. Wolltest du mir nicht weiter euer Haus zeigen?" fragte er. „Ach ja!" rief Hermine und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Das hab ich jetzt voll vergessen. Na dann komm!"

Hermine zeigte ihm noch den Rest des Hauses, das echt nicht klein war. Es gab noch zwei Badezimmer, ein Arbeitszimmer, ein Esszimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, zwei Gästezimmer (in einem davon war Harry ja untergebracht) eine Veranda, einen riesengroßen Garten mit Swimmingpool und Gartenhäuschen und einen Wintergarten.

Eine halbe Stunde später rief Mrs. Granger sie zum Essen. Harry nahm am Tisch neben Hermine Platz und begann zu essen. Mrs. Granger erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Mrs. Weasley, weil sie ihm immer, wenn sein Teller gerade leer war, einen Nachschlag gegeben hatte. Sie unterhielten sich viel und das ließ Harry um einiges lockerer werden, weil er vorher sehr nervös war. „Und Harry?" fragte Mr. Granger nachdem er einen Bissen Steak runtergeschluckt hatte. „Wie waren deine Ferien eigentlich bisher?"

„Wie soll es bei den Dursleys schon sein, Sir? Stinklangweilig und grausam."

„Wieso denn grausam?" fragte Mrs. Granger.

„Weil sie ihn immer zwingen, die Haus- und Gartenarbeiten zu erledigen!" antwortete Hermine abrupt. „Aber das hab ich euch schon zehntausendmal erzählt! Sie behandeln ihn wie den letzten Dreck! Deswegen ist er ja auch jede Sommerferien bei den Weasleys gewesen, weil er es da niemals aushalten würde. Oder Harry?"

Harry nickte nur verlegen. „Hören Sie, Mrs. Granger." sagte er. „Ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar dafür, dass Sie mich hierbleiben lassen. Vor allem, weil die Ferien erst vor fast vier Wochen angefangen haben. Ich möchte mich irgendwie dafür revanchieren. Ich möchte mich nämlich nicht auf Ihre Kosten hier durchfuttern und dann tatenlos hier rumsitzen. Denn undankbar bin ich wirklich nicht. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja im Haushalt helfen oder den Garten machen. Ich mache sowas wirklich gerne, aber bei den Dursleys ist das etwas anderes. Die tun freiwillig nichts für mich und ich tue freiwillig nichts für die. Und ich mache das weiß Gott nicht, weil ich das so schön finde. Die zwingen mich einfach. Aber wie schon gesagt: ich möchte mich revanchieren und für Sie tue ich das wirklich gern." erklärte Harry höflich.

„Das musst du wirklich nicht, Harry." sagte Mrs. Granger lächelnd.

„Doch, das mache ich aber!" lächelte er zurück. „Ich bin wirklich froh, hier zu sein, dann kann ich mich wenigstens etwas ablenken." Er sah Hermine an und sie wusste sofort, was er meinte: Sirius. _*Armer Harry*_ dachte sie _*Du hast es bestimmt nicht leicht*_

Nach dem Essen half Harry noch mit beim Abwasch, obwohl Mrs. Granger und Hermine protestierten. Danach gingen die beiden hoch in Hermines Zimmer. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Harry. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung. Hast du schon alle Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

*Typisch Hermine* „Ja, ich hab nur Zaubertränke noch nicht gemacht, sonst hab ich alles. Ich wusste nicht, was ich in den vier Wochen machen sollte und da hab ich alles schon mal gemacht. Dich brauche ich ja gar nicht erst fragen, du hast ja sowieso schon alles, oder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch gar nichts gemacht, Harry. Ich mache alles immer zwei oder drei Wochen vor Schulbeginn."

Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Aber wie schaffst du es dann, die ganzen Bücher auswendig zu lernen?"

„Frag mich nicht. Ich glaub, ich habe einfach ein gutes Gedächtnis. Ich lese das Buch ein- oder zweimal durch und dann kann ich alles. Komisch, oder?"

„Hermine, du bist echt unnormal." sagte er in bewunderndem Ton. „Und das meine ich jetzt nicht böse!" fügte er rasch hinzu, als Hermine eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Kannst du mir vielleicht in Zaubertränke helfen? Wir sollen doch einen zweieinhalb Meter langen Aufsatz über die Nebenwirkungen eines Liebestrankes schreiben und ich komme absolut nicht weiter."

__

*Nebenwirkungen eines Liebestrankes? So was wie: Harry Potter macht seine beste Freundin mit seiner süßen Art und seinem geilen Hintern wahnsinnig?*

„Hey Herm! Hilfst du mir jetzt, oder nicht?" Harry fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Hermines Gesicht herum.

„Hm? Was? Ach ja, natürlich helfe ich dir." antwortete sie, nachdem Harry sie aus ihren Tagträumereien geweckt hatte. Also machten sie zusammen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben. Harry fiel es um einiges leichter, mit Hermines Hilfe. Auch sie hatte jetzt mit dem Aufsatz angefangen und war nach einer Stunde genauso weit, wie Harry. „Mein Gott! Wie kann man nur so schnell sein?!" fragte er erstaunt, doch Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Am späten Nachmittag, so gegen 17 Uhr, waren sie dann fertig. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sollen wir schwimmen gehen?"

„Na, ich weiß nicht...." sagte Harry unsicher und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Doch bevor er irgend etwas hätte hinzufügen können, hatte Hermine ihn schon nach unten in den Garten geschleppt.

„Na komm schon." sagte sie. „Sieh doch nach, es ist nicht tief, falls es das ist ,was dir Sorgen macht."

Harry ging ein Stück nach vorne zum Beckenrand und sah hinein. „Hey, es ist echt nicht tief!" rief er und drehte sich zu Hermine um. 

„Siehst du? Hab ich dir doch gesagt!" antwortete sie._ „Also kannst du jetzt auch schwimmen gehen!_" rief sie und warf den armen Harry, mitsamt Klamotten, ins Wasser. Als er wieder auftauchte, sah er Hermine giftig an, doch als er sah, wie lustig sie es fand, konnte er ihr nicht böse sein und lachte selbst. „Du lachst mich aus? Du lachst _mich_ aus?" lachte er. „Na gut...." sagte er in gespielt drohendem Ton und stieg schnell aus dem Wasser. „...du hast drei Sekunden. Wenn du dann nicht weg bist, wird es dir schlecht ergehen" „Ahhhh, nein Harry!" schrie Hermine immer noch lachend und rannte weg. Harry blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen und spurtete ihr dann hinterher. *_Na warte, du! Gleich hab ich dich!* _dachte er und als er sie nach kurzer Zeit erreichte, packte er sie am Arm. „HA! Ich hab dich!"

„Nein, Harry! Nein, nein, nein!!! Lass mich los!!!" schrie und lachte sie gleichzeitig. Doch Harry zeigte kein Erbarmen und hob die sich windende und wehrende Hermine unter den Knien hoch. Sie klammerte sich um seinen Hals und beide erröteten bei der plötzlichen Nähe. Er ging schnell zum Pool zurück und als Hermine merkte, was Harry vorhatte, fing sie wieder an zu zappeln. „Oh, Harry! Ich warne dich! Wenn du das machst, dann- AHHHH!" den Rest des Satzes konnte sie nicht sagen, weil Harry sie schon ins Wasser geschmissen hatte. Und jetzt war es Harry, der lachte, als er eine pitschnasse Hermine zu Gesicht bekam. Doch ehe er sich versah, packte Hermine ihn am Arm und zog ihn wieder ins Wasser. Harry, immer noch unter Wasser, zog Hermine die Beine hoch, sodass sie kopfüber im Pool hing. Als sie sich wieder hochgerappelt hatte, fing sie an, Harry zu kitzeln. Dieser brüllte vor Lachen und hielt sich den Bauch fest. „Nein, Herm! Bitte hör auf! Ich kann nicht mehr! Mein Bauch tut so weh vom Lachen! Aufhören!" bettelte er unter immer neuen Lachanfällen. _*Es tut so gut, ihn mal_ _wieder richtig lachen zu sehen. Gott, ich liebe ihn so!*_ dachte Hermine, lächelte und schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals. Harry lief rot an. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist, Harry." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Ich auch." flüsterte er zurück. Hermine löste sich ein wenig von ihm, hatte ihre Arme aber immer noch um seinen Hals. Sie sah in seine wunderschönen Smaragdgrünen Augen und hätte dahin schmelzen können. Wie sie diese Augen liebte. Auch Harry erging es nicht anders und versank in ihren rehbraunen Augen. Langsam, ohne zu wissen, was sie taten, kamen sich ihre Köpfe immer näher....beide schlossen die Augen...ihre Lippen berührten sich fast....sie waren nur noch ein paar Millimeter voneinander entfernt.........

"Hermine? Harry? Wo seid ihr denn?" Beide erschraken und als sie merkten, was sie da beinahe getan hatten, rückten sie einen Meter auseinander. Beide waren knallrot und sahen verlegen in eine andere Richtung. Wieder rief jemand: „Wo seid ihr denn?" Es war Mrs. Granger. „Wir sind hier, Mum!" rief Hermine, die sich wieder berappelt hatte und aus dem Pool stieg. „Meine Güte!" lachte Mrs. Granger. „Was habt ihr denn veranstaltet? Warum habt ihr euch nicht vorher umgezogen?" „Lange Geschichte, Mum." nuschelte Hermine und wartete auf Harry, er gerade auch aus dem Wasser kam. Zusammen gingen sie zum Haus zurück. „Wartet kurz hier, ihr beiden. Ich hole euch ein paar Handtücher." Damit war Mrs. Granger im Haus verschwunden.

__

*Ich hätte Hermine beinahe geküsst! Ich kann's nicht glauben!*

__

*Oh, Mum! Ich hasse dich! Du musst immer an ungelegenen Zeitpunkten kommen! Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, dann hätte ich ihm nach dem Kuss endlich sagen können, was ich für ihn empfinde!*

Beide schwiegen. Sie wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Doch dann: „ Hermine." „Harry." Beide hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen. „Du zuerst." sagte Harry.

„Ich...nun ja....ich..." stammelte Hermine.

„Ja?"  


„Ich...ich...es tut mir leid. Lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden, OK?"

Harry nickte nur und Hermine fragte auch nicht weiter danach, was er hatte sagen wollen. Es musste auch etwas damit zu tun gehabt haben.

Als Mrs. Granger mit zwei großen Handtüchern angewuselt kam, wickelten sich Harry und Hermine darin ein und gingen in ihre Zimmer. Anschließend gingen sie duschen und stapften dann hinunter zum Abendessen.

„Jack hat vorhin angerufen, als ihr zwei draußen wart." sagte Hermines Vater erfreut.

„Ja?! Wann kommt er denn mal vorbei? Harry will ihn kennenlernen. Er hat ihn doch noch nie gesehen." Hermine war ganz aufgeregt.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er morgen zum Mittagessen vorbeikommt. So gegen halb eins, ein Uhr."

„Warum kommt er denn nicht früher?"

„Du kennst ihn doch Hermine, der kommt am Wochenende doch nie vor elf mit seinem Hintern aus dem Bett ."

„HA! Dann mach ich bei ihm um neun Uhr Telefonterror!"

„Nein, lass das lieber."

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief recht ruhig. Als alle vertig waren, half Harry Hermine und ihren Eltern wieder beim Aufräumen mit. Irgendwie wussten die drei Grangers, dass es nichts bringen würde Harry zu sagen, dass es nicht nötig ist, ihnen zu helfen. Er würde es so oder so machen. Ob sie es wollten, oder nicht.

Anschließend gingen Harry und Hermine hoch in ihre Zimmer. „Sollen wir gleich fernsehen?" fragte Hermine. „Ja, gerne. Ich komme dann gleich rüber." erwiderte Harry. Er wollte Ron erst einen Brief schreiben. Also ging er ins Zimmer, nahm sich ein Stück Pergament, eine Feder und fing an zu schreiben:

Hallo Ron!

Wie geht es dir und den Anderen? Wie ist es so in Ägypten? Mir geht es wieder ganz gut. Hermine und ihr Dad haben mich heute Morgen bei den Dursleys abgeholt, aber das weißt du bestimmt schon. Es ist echt schön hier und Mr. und Mrs. Granger sind wirklich nett.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich auf keinen deiner Briefe geantwortet habe, aber mir war nicht danach. Dasselbe habe ich Hermine auch geschrieben. Ich hoffe du verstehst das und bist nicht böse. Ich freue mich euch bald wiederzusehen,

liebe Grüße, Harry

Als Harry den Brief beendet hatte, faltete er ihn zusammen und legte ihn auf das Nachtschränkchen, das neben dem Bett stand. Hedwig ist noch nicht da gewesen, seid er hier war. Aber er wusste, dass sie ihn finden würde, da war er sich ganz sicher.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

(Zur selben Zeit)

Auch Hermine hatte sich an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt, um einen Brief an Ginny zu schreiben. Sie wollte ihr über die Geschehnisse berichten. Darüber, was sie gemacht haben und darüber, dass sie sich beinahe geküsst hatten. Ginny war bisher die einzigste Person, die wusste, dass Hermine in Harry verliebt ist. Sie hatte Hermine im letzten Schuljahr kurz darauf angesprochen und da hatte sie es ihr erzählt.

Hermine überlegte kurz und fing dann an:

Liebe Ginny,

wie sind deine Ferien bisher? Gehen dir deine Brüder wieder auf die Nerven? Meine Ferien sind bis jetzt super gewesen! Vor allem heute, seit Harry da ist! Er ist ganz schön gewachsen und seine Stimme ist wirklich tief geworden. Aber irgendwie ist es voll süß! Und du glaubst nicht, was heute passiert ist! Ich hab Harry in unseren Swimmingpool geworfen und dann ist er hinter mir her gerannt. As er mich gefangen hatte, hat er mich hochgehoben und mich in den Pool geschmissen. Ich hab ihn aber auch wieder mit reingezogen und hab ihn dann gekitzelt. Er war so am lachen. Er sah zu niedlich aus! Dann hab ich ihn umarmt und ihm gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass er hier ist. Und anstatt ihn loszulassen, habe ich ihn weiter festgehalten. Wir hätten uns beinahe geküsst!!! Es waren nur noch _Millimeter_!!! Aber dann kam meine Mum und hat alles versaut! Weißt du, wie ich mich geärgert hab?! Naja, jetzt ist es auch zu spät *seufz* 

Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald, dann kann ich dir alles noch mal erzählen. Bestell den anderen schöne Grüße!

Alles liebe, Hermine

Auch Hermine faltete den Brief zusammen, legte ihn aber in eine ihrer Schubladen, nur um sicher zu gehen. _*Ich muss Harry fragen, ob er mir Hedwig ausleiht* _dachte sie bei sich.

Kurze Zeit später kam Harry vorbei. „Hey, da bist du ja!" sagte Hermine. „Was hast du denn so lange gemacht?" „Ich hab Ron einen Brief geschrieben. Ich warte nur noch auf Hedwig." antwortete Harry. „Ach so. Kannst du mir Bescheid sagen, wenn sie da ist? Ich hab auch einen Brief für Ginny." 

„Ja, klar."

„Was willst du denn sehen?"

„Hmmm. Alles außer Liebesfilme und _The Ring_" sagte Harry und grinste frech.

„Wieso denn _The Ring_?"

„Ich habe mir den ein Mal angesehen, als die Dursleys nicht da waren und danach hatte ich zwei Wochen Verfolgungswahn. Ich hasse diesen Film. Ich hab irgendwie Schiss davor."

„Ach so! Naja, ich habe ihn auch gesehen, aber Verfolgungswahn hatte ich nicht. Gott sei dank. Was willst du denn jetzt gucken?" fragte Hermine anschließend.

„No Idea! Was willst du sehen?"

__

*Dich nackt!* dachte Hermine, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf „Hmm, da kommt heute _Braveheart_ im Fernsehen. Lass und den gucken." schlug sie vor.

„Au ja! Den wollte ich schon immer mal sehen!"

Also setzten sie sich auf Hermines Bett und sahen sich den Film an. Als Hermine aber kurz vor Schluss zur Seite blickte, sah sie einen tief schlafenden Harry neben sich liegen._ *Er ist so_ _süß, wenn er schläft*_ Sie wollte ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall wecken und so schaltete sie den Fernseher aus, legte sich neben ihn und deckte sie beide zu. Auch sie war nach kurzer Zeit tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Als Hermines Mutter eine halbe Stunde später ins Zimmer kam, musste sie lächeln. „Robert, sieh nur!" rief sie leise die Treppen hinunter. Als ihr Mann sich zu ihr gesellte, musste auch er lächeln. Harry und Hermine hatten sich nämlich im Schlaf ganz eng aneinandergekuschelt. „Helena," sagte er „ich glaube unsere Tochter ist verliebt." „Das denke ich auch. Harry ist ja auch wirklich ein netter und höflicher junger Mann." sagte Mrs. Granger. „Komm, lassen wir die beiden schlafen."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, musste sie lächeln. Harry lag immer noch neben ihr, die Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie immer so mit ihm hier liegen könnte. Aber was wird er sagen, wenn er wach wird? Wird er sauer sein? Viele solcher Fragen schossen ihr im Kopf herum und ihr Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen, als er seine grünen Augen öffnete. Er sah ihr lange in die Augen und Hermine blickte standhaft zurück. Dann lächelte er. _*Er lächelt. Er lächelt und ist nicht sauer.* _

„Guten Morgen Hermine." flüsterte er sanft und immer noch lächelnd. „Morgen." flüsterte sie zurück. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte sie unsicher. „Ja, das hab ich. Ich hab nichts geträumt. Das war so schön, mal nicht von Alpträumen gequält zu werden. Du bringst mir echt Glück." antwortete Harry und küsste Hermine zum ersten Mal auf die Wange. „Du hättest mich aber auch wecken können. Ich hab dir doch Platz weggenommen." fügte er hinzu. „Ach was. Du nimmst mir doch keinen Platz weg. Gerade du, der so schlank ist. Und außerdem: wenn ich nicht gewollt hätte, dass du in deinem Bett schläfst, hätte ich dich geweckt. Ich war heute Nacht nämlich ein paar mal wach. Mich hat's nicht gestört." empörte sich Hermine und umarmte Harry wieder.

Eine Weile blieben sie noch so liegen, aber dann wurden sie gerufen. „Hey ihr zwei da oben! Raus aus den Federn! Es ist gleich schon zwölf und Jack kommt auch bald!"

„Was?! So spät schon?! Wir haben das Frühstück verpasst! Komm Harry, wir beeilen uns lieber!" Und so zogen sie sich an (nicht im selben Zimmer natürlich *gg*) und gingen nach unten in die Küche. Mrs. Granger machte schon das Mittagessen, also lohnte es sich nicht, vorher etwas zu essen. Dann gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich mit Hermines Vater, der gerade die Zeitung las. Doch als es plötzlich klingelte, sprang Hermine auf und rannte zur Haustür. „Jack! Da bist du ja endlich!" hörte Harry sie nur rufen und als sie mit ihrem Halbbruder im Schlepptau ins Wohnzimmer kam, klappte Harry der Mund auf. „Jack, das ist Harry, einer meiner besten Freunde aus der Schule." erklärte sie „Hey! Alles fit?" fragte Jack und reichte Harry die Hand. Dieser schüttelte sie „Ja, klar!" antwortete er. Er kam aus dem Staunen immer noch nicht heraus. Hermine und Jack hätten nicht verschiedener sein können. Sie sahen sich zwar sehr ähnlich, wie Hermine schon gesagt hatte, aber der Rest?

Jack war echt cool drauf. Er hatte seine Haare knallig grün gefärbt und mit Haargel hochgemacht. Er hatte ein Piercing durch die linke Augenbraue und ein Piercing am rechten Mundwinkel an der Unterlippe (ich hoffe, ihr wisst was ich meine! *g*). Er hatte eine Halskette mit einem Haizahn um und trug ein weißes Tanktop und eine dunkelblaue Baggy Pant. Außerdem hatte er noch eine Tätowierung (ein Tribal) am linken Arm. Und sein Skateboard hatte er auch mitgeschleppt. _*Ja* _dachte Harry _*der sieht echt aus, wie ein_ _Skater*_

A/N: So! Das war der dritte Streich. Ich denke, ich hab viel um den heißen Brei geredet, aber sonst wäre das Kapitel ziemlich kurz geworden. Und Jack _musste _icheinfach beschreiben, weil er absolut anders ist, als Hermine.

Ach so! Ich werde jetzt 'ne längere Pause machen müssen, weil ich jetzt erst mal 3 Wochen Praktikum hab. Ich werde zwar versuchen, etwas zu schreiben, aber es wird wohl etwas länger dauern *schnief*

Ansonsten alles liebe,

freak-on_a-leash16 


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Moin ihr alle! Das hier ist (leider) nur ein Auther's Note! *seufz*

Ich wollte nur mal sagen, dass ich jetzt auch anonyme Reviews annehme. Das wollte ich von Anfang an, aber irgendwie hab ich nicht geschnallt, dass man das unter Settings aus- anstatt einschalten muss! Tut mir echt leid!

@Fidi: Sorry das du vorher nicht reviewen konntest. Ich schätze das war wegen dem "Anonym- nicht Anonym" Versehen.

Also: alle die reviewen wollten, es aber vorher nicht klappte, können ja nachträglich noch 'ne Review schicken *lieb guck* 

Und alle anderen können das natürlich auch *gg*

So, das war's, was ich sagen wollte!

DANKE NOCHMAL FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!! *euch alle ganz fest knuddel* (' "'()

Liebe Grüße, freak-on-a-leash16 ( 'o,' )

(' ' )( ' ')


	5. Cousinenalarm!

A/N: *macht einen auf trelawney mit rauchiger stimme* Hallo meine Lieben. Es freut mich, dass ihr den wahrsagenden Weg zum vierten Kapitel gefunden habt. Nach einer etwas längeren Pause, melde ich mich hiermit zurück.

*spricht wieder normal* Jah, die drei Wochen waren lang, ich weiß. Ich hätte zwar weiterschreiben können, aber ich hatte leider eine Schreibblockade wegen mangelnder Inspiration. Zu diesem Chap: es ist kürzer, als das letzte!(leider)

@Meike: Na, kannst du wieder reden? *gg*

@Lord Mystic: *kriecht auf knien* Oh, my Lord. Hier ist Euer gewünschtes viertes Kapitel. Ich danke Euch für Eure Vergebung. *g*

@Choooo: Ich hoffe, die Pause war nicht zu lange. *sich am hinterkopf kratz* 

@Blue: So, du kannst jetzt aufhören Gummibärchen zu essen. Die müssen dir ja schon aus den Ohren kommen *sich das grade bildlich vorstell* Ich hoffe deine Klamotten passen dir noch. *lacht*

So! Die Teile * * stehen wie immer für das, was die Leute denken (aber das wisst ihr ja schon) *gg*

Uuuuuunnnnd weiter geht's!

Kapitel 4 – Cousinenalarm!!! 

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Mrs. Granger sie zum Essen rief. Alle hatten sich was zu erzählen, nur Harry saß stumm da und sagte nichts. „Hey Harry." sagte Jack plötzlich. „Warum sagst du denn nichts?" 

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab nichts zu erzählen. Ich hab ja die bisherigen Ferien nichts gemacht." antwortete er.

„Ah, wegen deinen Verwandten, oder? Hermine hat mir mal davon erzählt. Obwohl, wenn ich's mir recht überlege, erzählt sie andauernd davon. Zumindest wenn ich mit ihr telefoniert hab." sagte Jack und zwinkerte einer hochroten Hermine zu. „Spielst du PlayStation2?"

__

*War ja klar, dass das kommt* dachten sich die anderen Grangers.

„Ja, aber nur wenn mein fetter Cousin und seine Eltern nicht da sind und das kommt nicht häufig vor. Der kriegt ja alles in seinen dicken Hintern geschoben."

„Aha. Und was hat er für Spiele?"

„Hmm...er hat...Project Zero, Galerians: Ash, Tony Hawk 4 und 5, Blood Omen 2, Soul Reaver 2 und Prince of Persia. Er hat noch mehr, ich glaub insgesamt hat er um die 20. Aber die, die ich aufgezählt hab, hab ich selbst gespielt, daher weiß ich wie die heißen."

„Hast du Prince of Persia durch?"

„Jep!"

„Wie lange hast du gebraucht?"

Harry überlegte kurz. „Ich glaub, dafür hab ich 3 Stunden 58 gebraucht." (a/n: das geht wirklich! Ich hab's selbst geschafft!)

Jack fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Was?! So schnell?!"

„Tja, ich musste halt schnell sein, denn wenn die Dursleys weg sind, hab ich nicht viel Zeit. Die beeilen sich nämlich immer, weil sie Angst haben, dass ich das ganze Haus in die Luft sprenge." 

Und so ging die Unterhaltung weiter, bis Mrs. Granger Harry, Jack und ihren Mann, der sich nach einer Weile auch an dem Gespräch beteiligt hatte, nach oben schickte. Jack holte die PS2 aus Hermines Zimmer und ging damit in Mr. Grangers Arbeitszimmer (wo es auch einen Fernseher gab), wo die anderen beiden schon warteten. Und dann ging die zockerei los. 

Hermine ist derweil bei ihrer Mutter geblieben, ging aber zwischendurch immer wieder nach oben um nach Harry zu sehen. Sie hat seit langem nicht mehr dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen, was er immer bekam, wenn er sich über etwas freute oder wenn ihm etwas Spaß machte. Sie war über jede Ablenkung froh, denn dann dachte er nicht immer an Sirius. Er sagte zwar immer, dass er nicht oft darüber nachdachte, aber sie sah immer den Schmerz in seinen Augen, wenn er an ihn erinnert wurde.

Der Mittag schwand und der späte Nachmittag kam. Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und dachte (mal wieder) über Harry nach. Wie sehr sie ihn doch liebte...seine wunderschönen Smaragdgrünen Augen, sein süßes Lächeln, das sie jedesmal zum schmelzen brachte, seine liebe, beschützerische und mutige Art. Sie dachte daran, wie wohl und geborgen sie sich letzte Nacht in seinen Armen gefühlt hatte und wünschte sich, dass das die ganze Zeit so sein könnte. Am liebsten würde sie ihn einfach küssen und ihm sagen, wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Aber dieses Wort, dieses klitzekleine Wort „einfach", machte die Sache nur um so schwerer. Sie hatte solche Angst davor, es ihm zu sagen. _*Was wenn er nicht das selbe empfindet, oder mich_ _sogar auslacht? Oder wenn ich unsere ganze Freundschaft damit kaputt mache? Nein! Lieber hab ich einen Harry **nur **als besten Freund, als gar keinen Harry!*_

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als etwas an ihr Fenster klopfte. „Hallo Hedwig. Mann hast du mich erschreckt." sagte sie zu Harrys Schnee-Eule, die sanft und entschuldigend schuhute. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Komm ich bring dich zu deinem Käfig, da kannst du dich ausruhen." Hermine hielt Hedwig ihren Arm hin, auf den sie dankbar hüpfte. Dann ging sie zu Harrys Zimmer und setzte die Eule auf ihren Käfig. „Wenn du dich ausgeruht hast, kannst du dann zwei Briefe zum Fuchsbau bringen? Einer ist von Harry für Ron und einer ist von mir für Ginny. Ist das OK?" Die schöne Eule schuhute nur glücklich, dass sie endlich wieder Post überbringen darf, trank einen Schluck Wasser, knabberte an einem Eulenkeks, flatterte auf Harrys Bett und hielt ein Beinchen in Richtung Nachtschrank, auf dem der Brief für Ron lag.

„Willst du jetzt schon los?"

„Schuhu!"

„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Ich hole eben meinen Brief."

Und so rannte sie in ihr Zimmer, holte den Brief für Ginny und band ihn Hedwig ,mit Harrys Brief zusammen ,ans ausgestreckte Beinchen. Das weiße Etwas hob anschließend ab und flog froh und munter aus dem Fenster.

Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer zurück ließ sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen. Doch gerade, als sie nach einem Buch greifen wollte, klingelte ihr Handy. Sie ging dran.

„Ja, hallo?"

„Hermine? Hier ist Hally."

„Ah, hi Hally! Wie geht's denn so? Was macht Annie?"

„Ach ja, uns geht's gut. Wir haben von der anderen Leitung gelauscht, als Tante Helena und Mum vorhin miteinander Telefoniert haben. Wir haben gehört, dass dein Freund Harry da ist. Ist das der süße von dem Foto?"

„Erstens: Harry ist nicht mein Freund! Er ist mein bester Freund. Ihr vergesst das „bester" immer. Und zweitens: ja, es ist der süße vom Foto!"

„Annie und ich wollen ihn sehen! Können wir uns nicht heute Abend treffen?"

„Ja, meinetwegen."

„Super!!! Wir treffen uns um 20 Uhr in der _„Kashaya Cat"_, ja?"

„Ja, geht klar. Bis nachher dann."

„Nein, warte! Ich muss dir noch was sagen und das wird dir bestimmt nicht gefallen."

„Was denn?"

„Ashley ist auch da."

„Ach scheiße! Muss die denn immer da sein? Könnt ihr die nicht irgendwie in'ne Wand betonieren?!"

„Nein, können wir leider nicht. Und wenn wir es könnten, dann hätten wir es längst schon gemacht. Und soll ich dir noch was sagen? Sie steht auf Harry! Sie hat das Foto ja auch gesehen."

„Das war ja klar!!! Sie steht auf _alle_ Jungen, die gut aussehen!!! Ich...hasse...sie!!"

„Tja, was will man machen? Naja, reg dich nicht allzu sehr darüber auf und warne Harry lieber jetzt schon. Wir sehen uns dann nachher. Bis denne!"

„Ja, tschüss."

Hermine legte auf und seufzte. „Wer war das?" Hermine drehte sich um und sah in Harrys grüne Augen. „Na, fertig mit zocken?" fragte sie verbissen. „Nein, ich wollte nur nach dir sehen." antwortete er verlegen leise und mit gesenktem Kopf. „Bist du jetzt sauer, weil wir nichts zusammen unternommen haben?" Hermine fing an zu lächeln. „Nein, Harry. Ich war wegen was anderem sauer. Ist doch schön, wenn du dich mit Dad und Jack so gut verstehst."

„Und weswegen bist du jetzt sauer?"

„Ach, eine meiner Cousinen hat gerade angerufen. Ihr Name ist Hally und ihre Zwillingsschwester ist Annie. Sie hat gefragt, ob wir uns heute Abend um acht mit ihnen in einem Café treffen. Sie wollen dich kennenlernen. Ich hab ihnen mal ein Foto von dir und Ron gezeigt."

„Irgendwie scheint es so, als würde ein Großteil deiner Familie mich kennen."

„Tja, die wollen ja auch alles über unsere Schuljahre und unsere Welt wissen. Dann muss ich schließlich auch von meinen besten Freunden erzählen."

„Ja, das ist ja schon in Ordnung, aber warum bist du so stinkig?"

„Meine dritte Cousine Ashley kommt auch! Und ich hasse sie!"

„Warum?"

„Warum hasst _du deinen_ Cousin?"

„Weil er ein fettes Arschloch ist?"

„Ja! Und genauso ist das bei Ashley und mir auch! Ich kann _sie_ nicht leiden, sie kann _mich _nicht leiden! Sie ist 'ne Schlampe. Sie hat so viel Schminke im Gesicht, dass sie aussieht, als wäre sie mit dem Gesicht in einen Eimer Farbe gefallen. Sie schmeißt sich jedem Jungen an den Hals, der ihr gefällt. Annie ist das mal passiert. Sie hatte einen Freund und hat ihn mit nach Hause gebracht, um ihn vorzustellen. Und da macht Ashley sich nach einer halben Stunde so richtig an ihn ran. Ja und das Ende vom Lied war, dass sie mit Annies Freund abgehauen ist. Ich versteh nicht wieso sich ein Junge mit ihr abgibt! Sie denkt ja, dass sie soooo schön ist und dabei sieht sie total scheiße aus. Also wenn ich so aussehen würde wie die, dann würde ich lachend in 'ne Kreissäge rennen, das kannst du mir glauben, Harry!"

„Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass du so dermaßen über jemanden hergezogen bist." lachte Harry und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett. „Ich hab doch nur Angst, dass sie mit dir das selbe macht." gab Hermine mit leiser, verlegener Stimme zu und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. _*Ach Herm, das ist süß von_ _dir*_ „Wenn sie ja wenigstens gut aussehen würde, aber das tut sie nicht." fügte sie hinzu. „Sie ist hässlich, noch hässlicher als ich." „Hermine! Hör doch auf so einen Scheiß zu reden!" empörte sich Harry und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?! Du...bist..._nicht_...hässlich!"

„Ach, das sagst du nur so." sagte sie traurig.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Du bist schön, so wie du bist. Und das meine ich ernst." flüsterte er sanft und streichelte ihre Wangen mit seinen Daumen. „Du brauchst kein Schmink- Zeug und den ganzen Quatsch. Du weißt doch: wahre Schönheit kommt von Innen."

Hermine musste bei seinen liebevollen Worten lächeln, aber trotzdem kullerte ihr eine Träne über die Wange. „Hey Herm. Ist doch schon gut." beruhigte Harry sie und küsste die Träne von ihrer Wange. 

Sie sahen sich an und wieder waren sich ihre Köpfe ganz nahe und wieder schlossen sie die Augen, als sie sich näher kamen_. *Nur noch ein bisschen*_ dachten beide. Sie konnten den Atem des anderen fühlen....gleich würden ihre Lippen aufeinander treffen......

„Harry, wo bleibst du denn?!" 

Harry erschrak sich so sehr, dass er von Hermines Bettkante fiel und mit dem Kopf auf dem harten Laminat- Fußboden aufschlug. In diesem Moment kam Jack durch die Tür gestürmt. „Hey Alter, was feierst du denn da unten?" fragte er. „Ich dachte, du wolltest _nur mal kurz_ nach Hermine sehen, aber das ist jetzt schon 'ne halbe Stunde her."

„Jetzt echt? Sorry, hab die Zeit vergessen." entschuldigte sich Harry und rieb sich die schmerzende Schläfe. „Geh schon mal, ich komm dann gleich nach." fügte er noch hinzu.

„Alles klar. Hau aber rein."

Damit war Jack wieder zur Tür hinaus und ließ die anderen beiden alleine im Zimmer zurück. „Her- Hermine? In welchem Café treffen wir und denn mit deinen Cousinen?" fragte Harry verlegen, als er sich wieder berappelt hatte.

„In der _„Kashaya Cat"_. Wir sollten uns aber langsam mal fertig machen. Wir müssen um acht da sein." Auch Hermine schien ihre Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben.

A/N: So, das wäre dann auch geschafft. Ich hoffe, es hat euch wieder gefallen. Ich weiß, dass es euch auf den Sack geht, wenn ich von Videogames schreibe, aber ich bin selbst so ein Spiele-Freak. Manche können das vielleicht nachvollziehen, was ich damit meine. *über beide ohren grins*

Mehr hab ich diesmal nicht zu sagen, außer: BITTE SCHÖN REVIEWEN!!! Und für alle, die meinen „Author's Note nicht gelesen haben: ich lasse jetzt (endlich) auch anonyme Reviews zu!!!

Bis zum nächsten Chap! ;o)


	6. Zickenterror

A/N: Tach ihr Zuckerschnuten! Habt ihr mich vermisst? *duckt sich vor fliegenden Tomaten*

Es hat leider wieder etwas länger gedauert, was mir auch echt leid tut. Aber dafür kriegt ihr jetzt ein umso längeres Chap. *schleim, schleim* Außerdem möchte ich mich bei den lieben, schönen Reviews bedanken *ganz fest knuddel*

Ansonsten hab ich nix zu sagen, außer: Bei den Sternchen ( ** ) denken die Charas. 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!! ;oP

Kapitel 5 – Zickenterror

Während Hermine duschen war, ging Harry zu Mr. Granger und Jack, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er sich wegen des Treffens beeilen muss und nicht mehr weiterspielen kann. Dann ging er zurück in sein Gästezimmer und suchte sich halbwegs anständige Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank (falls das bei Dudleys abgetragenen Klamotten überhaupt möglich ist). „_Das _willst du anziehen?!" Jack stand in der Tür und als er Harrys Klamottenauswahl sah, runzelte er nur die Stirn. „Tja, ich hab nix besseres." antwortete Harry. „Die Dursleys haben mir immer nur Dudleys alte, ausgebeulte Sachen gegeben. Was soll ich denn machen?"

„Was nun? Sprach Zeus. Die Götter sing besoffen und der Olymp ist vollgekotzt!"

„Was?!" fragte Harry und fing laut an zu lachen.

„Kennst du das nicht?"

Harry konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln, um weitere Lachanfälle zu unterdrücken.

„Das sagt man, wenn man nicht weiß, was man machen soll."

„Und warum weiß du nicht, was du machen sollst?"

„Naja, ich denke, du brauchst ma 'n paar anständige Klamotten. So kannst du doch nicht raus gehen."

„Ja, das weiß ich selbst. Aber wo soll ich denn so schnell was anständiges her bekommen?"

„Ha! Nicht verzagen, Jack mal fragen! Ich bleib zwei Wochen hier. Ich hab keinen Bock immer spät nach Hause zu fahren. Also kannst du Sachen von mir haben. Du bist so groß wie ich, also werden dir meine Klamotten irgendwie schon passen."

Damit ging er hinaus und kam wenige Minuten später mit vollbepackten Armen wieder.

„Jack" sagte Harry. „Ich will keine Baggy Pants anziehen. Die stehen mir nicht."

„Doch bestimmt! Du hast doch keinen Arsch in der Hose, gerade dann sitzen die am besten."

„Hast du keine normalen Hosen?"

„Doch, aber die zieh ich nur zu besonderen Anlässen an."

„Ja, dann lieber die. Ich will ein Mal anständig aussehen."

„Alles klar, Herr Kommissar. Dann zieh die mal an." Jack gab Harry die Hose. „Nee! Sieht scheiße aus. Probier die mal." fügte er hinzu und gab ihm eine andere.

So ging es dann noch zehn Minuten weiter, bis endlich: „Jo! So ist es gut! Das kannst du nachher anziehen."

Harry stellte sich vor den Spiegel am Kleiderschrank und begutachtete sich. Was er sah, gefiel ihm. Er trug jetzt eine normale dunkelblaue Stone-washed Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und darüber ein hellblaues Hemd. Er wollte es zuknöpfen aber Jack unterbrach ihn: „Hey, lass das so. Sieht doch cool aus. Wenn du es zu machst, dann brauchst du auch kein T-Shirt drunter haben." Also ließ Harry es so. „Scheiße, schon viertel nach sieben. Ich wollte noch duschen." rief er erschrocken, als er auf die Uhr sah.

„Ja, dann hau rein!" sagte Jack nur noch und verzog sich wieder zu Mr. Granger ins Arbeitszimmer. Harry beeilte sich und war nach zehn Minuten schon fertig. Danach ging er hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Hermine. Plötzlich hörte er, wie sein Name gesagt wurde. Die Stimme kam aus der Küche. Er ging an die Tür und lauschte...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

(zur selben Zeit)

Hermine war in die Küche zu ihrer Mutter gegangen, weil sie auf Harry warten wollte, der noch mit Jack im Gästezimmer am rumhantieren war. Mrs. Granger setzte sich zu ihrer Tochter an den Küchentisch. „Sag mal, wo geht ihr denn jetzt hin?" fragte sie.

„Wir gehen in die _Kashaya Cat, _Mum. Wir treffen uns mit Hally, Annie und Ashley."

„Oh, wenn das mal keinen Stress zwischen dir und Ashley gibt. Ich kenn euch zwei doch, ihr schafft es nie, auf Familien- Feiern zu sein, ohne euch zu fetzen. Und der arme Harry muss sich das noch mit anhören."

„Ich kann doch gar nichts dafür, dass wir uns immer streiten. Die fängt doch immer an und außerdem provoziert die mich andauernd. _Ich_ versuche ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber sie ist diejenige, die immer einen doofen Spruch ablässt. Und das kann ich nicht so auf mir sitzen lassen. Sie lästert immer über die Zaubererwelt ab, von wegen wie langweilig die Leute doch sein müssen, weil sie ja gar keine Ahnung von nichtmagischen Sachen haben usw."

„Das sagt sie doch nur, weil sie eifersüchtig ist, Schätzchen."

„Ja, aber das regt mich so auf. Erst über Hexen und Zauberer lästern, aber als sie das Foto von Harry gesehen hat, da sah die Welt wieder ganz anders aus!"

„Ach, ja. Harry hier, Harry da. Er scheint ja eine ganz wichtige Rolle zu spielen."

„MUM!!!"

„Ist doch wahr. Du redest andauernd von ihm. Du scheinst ihn ja wirklich zu mögen."

Hermine lief knallrot an und wich dem Blick ihrer Mutter aus. „Kann schon sein." murmelte sie verlegen.

„Schätzchen, ich bin deine Mutter, ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht. Ich weiß, dass du dich verliebt hast. Er ist ja auch ein echt süßer. Aber sag mal, was läuft da zwischen euch?"

„Nichts, Mum."

„Das sehe ich aber anders."

„Wieso?"

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig. Ich weiß, dass er heute Nacht bei dir geschlafen hat." sagte Mrs. Granger gespielt streng.

„M- Mum, da- das kann i- ich dir alles erklären." stotterte Hermine. Mrs. Granger fing an zu lachen. „Oh Mum, hör auf mich zu verarschen! Das ist nicht witzig!" empörte sich Hermine.

„Doch, das ist es. Es sah so süß aus, wie er dich festgehalten hat. Als wollte er dich beschützen. Und er hat im Schlaf geredet."

„Was hat er denn gesagt?" Hermine wurde neugierig. _*Empfindet er doch etwas für mich?*_

„Er hat gesagt_ Hermine verlass mich nicht auch noch. Ich hab Sirius schon verloren _oder sowas ähnliches. Er scheint vor irgend etwas Angst zu haben."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Konnte er wirklich so etwas gesagt haben? Würde er überhaupt so etwas sagen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wollte es ihm doch so gerne alles erzählen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie hatte Angst. Mrs. Granger unterbrach Hermines Gedanken. „Schätzchen, sag es ihm doch einfach." Es kam Hermine so vor, als könne ihre Mutter Gedanken lesen. „Ich kann nicht Mum, ich hab Angst." „Warum hast du Angst?"

Und so schüttete Hermine ihrer Mutter ihr Herz aus. Sie erzählte ihr wie sie sich in Harry verliebt hat und das sie es ihm nicht sagen kann, weil sie die Freundschaft mit ihm nicht kaputt machen will.

„Ah ja, jetzt verstehe ich dein Problem." sagte Mrs. Granger, als Hermine geendet hatte. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Harry stand da, wie angewurzelt, die Augen weit geöffnet. Er hatte jedes Wort ,ab dem Punkt wo Hermine ihrer Mutter erklären wollte, warum er bei ihr geschlafen hatte, gehört. _*Ich kann's nicht glauben. Sie liebt mich!* _Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er musste es ihr so schnell wie möglich sagen, das war klar. Aber wie sollte er anfangen? Wann war der richtige Zeitpunkt?

Er hörte, wie Stühle gerückt wurden und zuckte zusammen. Aus lauter Panik, dass Hermine und ihre Mutter rauskriegen würden, dass er gelauscht hatte, hechtete er durchs Wohnzimmer auf die Couch zu. Doch er stolperte über die Teppichkante und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf die Seite des Glastisches, der sofort zerbrach. 

„Um Himmels Willen! Was ist passiert?!" Hermine und ihre Mutter kamen durchs Wohnzimmer geeilt. Harry lag einfach nur da, die Hände am Hinterkopf und die Augen zusammen gepresst, sowohl aus Schmerz, als auch aus Furcht das Chaos zu sehen, das er angerichtet hatte. „Harry ist alles in Ordnung?" hörte er Hermines Stimme. „Nein, gar nichts ist in Ordnung!" Harry hatte sich, die Hände immer noch auf den Hinterkopf gepresst, hochgerappelt. „Euer Glastisch ist im Eimer und da fragst du mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Ach scheiß doch auf den Tisch, der war von IKEA, wir wollten sowieso einen anderen. Ich wollte wissen, ob mit _dir_ alles in Ordnung ist." empörte sich Hermine. „Ja, ja, mit mir ist alles OK." sagte Harry und begann die Glasscherben aufzuheben. „Harry! Deine Hände!" rief Hermine. Harry sah auf seine Hände: alles voll Blut! _*Na_ _toll*_ dachte er sich _*Jetzt versau ich_ _auch noch den Teppich*_

„Los Harry, ihr geht jetzt erst mal in die Küche. Das mit den Scherben können wir später machen. Ich gehe Verbandszeug holen." sagte Mrs. Granger und hastete die Treppen rauf. Hermine setzte Harry auf einen Stuhl und sah sich die Wunde an. „Ich schätze, wir brauchen kein Verbandszeug, sondern einen Notarzt. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich wollte dich holen und da bin ich über 'ne Teppichkante gestolpert. AU! Das tat weh!"

„Tut mir leid, Harry." sagte Hermine, als sie die Wunde mit einem Küchenhandtuch vorsichtig abtupfte. „War nicht mit Absicht."

„Das weiß ich doch." lächelte Harry, doch sein Gesicht verzog sich kurz danach zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse.

Die beiden sagten nichts mehr, bis Mrs. Granger mit einem Verbandskasten zur Tür herein kam. „Mum, wir brauchen keinen Verband, sondern einen Notarzt." meinte Hermine ernst. Also stiegen sie ins Auto und machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Während der Fahrt musste Hermine über den Grund, warum Harry gefallen war, nachdenken. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er ihr etwas verheimlicht hatte. Sie konnte sehen, wenn er log. Doch sie machte sich nicht weiter Sorgen darum und schleppte Harry, als sie angekommen waren, ins Wartezimmer. Sie mussten glücklicherweise nur 5 Minuten warten und als Harry dran war, kam Hermine mit ihm, während Mrs. Granger draußen blieb.

Als der Doktor Harry eine Betäubungsspritze gegeben hatte, nähte er die Wunde zu. „Na, da hast du ja ganz schön reingehauen." sagte der Doc, nachdem Harry und Hermine ihm erklärt hatten, was passiert war. „Aber du kannst froh sein, dass das Loch nicht ganz so groß ist."

„Du, Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Willst du nicht mal eine deiner Cousinen anrufen und ihr sagen, dass wir später kommen?"

„Oh! Die hab ich ja völlig vergessen! Ich werde Hally anrufen, sobald wir hier raus sind."

Nach einigen Minuten, war der Arzt dann fertig und ließ die beiden wieder gehen. Auf dem Rückweg nach Hause rief Hermine Hally dann an.

„Ja, hallo?"

„Hally? Hier ist Hermine."

„Hey! Sagt mal, wo bleibt ihr denn? Es ist schon halb neun!"

„Ja, das weiß ich, tut mir ja auch leid, aber es gab einen Zwischenfall."

„Mit Harry?"

„Ja."

„Uuuuuhhh, was ist denn passiert?"

„Nicht das, was du vielleicht denkst. Du mit deinen versauten Gedanken."

„Ja, ja! Das würde ich jetzt auch sagen. Kommt ihr denn gleich?"

„Ja, klar! Ich schätze, es wird so bis zehn vor neun dauern.. Wir müssen noch mal nach Hause."

„OK, wir sehen uns!"

Hermine legte auf und kurze Zeit später fuhr Mrs. Granger die Auffahrt auf. Sie stiegen aus und Harry und Hermine gingen nach oben. Hermine holte ihre Handtasche und ging anschließend zu Jack, um ihn zu fragen, ob er ein anderes Hemd für Harry hatte, da das, was er jetzt an hatte, voll Blut war. „Wie voll Blut? Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Jack. „Ich dachte, Mum hätte euch zu den anderen gefahren."

„Gott Jack, du bist ja manchmal so blöd. Harry ist mit dem Kopf gegen den Wohnzimmertisch geknallt und hat jetzt eine Platzwunde. Habt ihr das Scheppern nicht gehört?"

„Nö, wir dachten, Krummbein hätte was runtergeschmissen. Wir haben Mum noch irgendwas rufen hören, uns aber nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Also ist sie gerade zum Krankenhaus gefahren und nicht zur _Kashaya Cat_. Geht's Harry denn wieder gut?" Jack hatte jetzt einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, ja, es geht ihm gut. Hast du vielleicht noch ein Hemd für ihn?"

„Ja, warte kurz, ich hol eben eins." Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem roten Hemd wieder und drückte es Hermine in die Hand. „Hier, ich hoffe, das ist OK."

Hermine verließ das Arbeitszimmer wieder und ging den Flur entlang zu Harrys Zimmer. „Hier Harry." sagte sie als sie das Zimmer betrat. „Jack hat noch ein Hemd für d....." sie brach den Satz ab und stand mit offenem Mund da. Da stand Harry nun oben ohne vor ihr und sah sie ebenfalls an. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm wenden, so sehr sie es auch wollte. Er hatte Muskeln an Armen und Brust bekommen und auch am Bauch konnte man deutliche Muskeln erkennen. Harry entging nicht, dass sie ihn anstarrte und lief rot an. „Danke Mine." nuschelte er verlegen und nahm ihr das Hemd ab. „Hast du vielleicht eine Kopfschmerztablette? Es fühlt sich so an, als würde jemand da oben in meinem Kopf 'ne fette Party schmeißen."

„Ja, klar. Komm gleich in die Küche." sagte Hermine als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und verschwand aus dem Gästezimmer. _*Wow, was war_ _das denn?*_ dachte sie, als die in die Küche ging, um eine Aspirintablette zu suchen. _*Ich meine, Harry sieht ja schon geil aus, aber so? Da fang ich ja gleich an zu sabbern. Oh, ich könnte ihn so auffressen. Wegen ihm werde ich noch zur Kannibalin*_

Etwas später kamen Harry und Jack hinunter und betraten die Küche. „Hier Harry, ich hab dir ein Aspirin aufgelöst." sagte Hermine und drückte Harry das Glas in die Hand. Dieser trank es in zwei Zügen leer und gab es Hermine zurück. „Danke."

„Hey." meldete sich Jack. „Wie kommt ihr denn da hin?" „Ich dachte, du fährst uns, Jacky- Schatzi." antwortete Hermine mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Irgendwie wusste ich, dass du das sagen würdest. Aber, na gut. Lasst uns abdüsen."

Also setzten sich Harry und Hermine wieder in den Wagen. Es dauerte nur 15 Minuten und als sie ausstiegen rief Jack ihnen zu: „Also abholen tu ich euch nicht, Hermy! Ich hab keinen Bock so spät noch raus zu fahren."

„Ist OK!"

„Und sauft nicht so viel!"

„Ja, ja! Und jetzt hau ab, du stehst im Halteverbot!"

Nachdem Jack abgefahren war, gingen die beiden Richtung _Kashaya Cat_, wo Hermines Cousinen immer noch warteten. Als die drei Harry und Hermine sichteten, kamen sie auf die beiden zugerannt. Hally und Annie (von denen Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wer jetzt Hally und wer Annie war) umarmten Hermine zur Begrüßung und schüttelten Harry die Hand. „Hi, ich bin Hally." sagte die eine. „Und ich bin Annie." sagte die andere. „Du musst Harry sein."

„Ja, der bin ich." antwortete er. „Ähm, wie soll ich euch denn jetzt auseinander halten?"

„Ach, das ist kein Problem. Merk dir einfach irgendwas."

„OK. Hmmm, ah ja! Du hast Ohrringe und Hally hat keine. Alles klar!"

Er drehte sich zu Hermine um, die die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte. Sie stand da, den Blick eisern auf ihre dritte Cousine Ashley geheftet. Und Ashley erwiderte den selben Blick, als wären alle beide zu stolz um den ersten Schritt einer Begrüßung zu machen. „Ähm, wollt ihr euch nicht mal begrüßen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Aber natürlich, Harry!" rief Ashley und warf sich um seinen Hals, der entsetzt und vollkommen perplex da stand. „Dich begrüße ich doch gern!" fügte sie noch hinzu. 

„Äh...ja. Du musst Ashley sein."

„Die bin ich!"

„Schön! Du kannst ihn ruhig wieder loslassen!" mischte sich Hermine mit einem Tonfall ein, den Harry noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Irgendwie machte er ihm Angst. _*Sie muss Ashley_ _wirklich hassen*_ dachte er. 

„Hey Cousinchen. Lass uns zu unserem Tisch zurückgehen." versuchte Annie abzulenken. Das wirkte und Ashley ließ Harry endgültig los und schritt voraus. „Siehst du, was ich meine, Harry?" fragte Hermine. „Das ist das, was ich dir vorhin erklärt habe: sie wirft sich jedem an den Hals und das _hasse ich wie die Pest_!" die letzten Worte hatte sie wieder in diesem komischen Tonfall gesagt.

„Wie findest du sie?" fragte Hally Harry nun.

„Ich ähm..."

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst. Wir finden sie alle scheiße."

„Aber warum nehmt ihr sie dann mit?"

„Sie und ihre Eltern kommen jede Sommerferien. Und wir können ja nicht einfach sagen _Du bist 'ne Schlampe, du bleibst hier_. Das geht nicht."

„Ach so. Naja, Hermine hatte mich schon vorgewarnt, aber ich konnte mir nicht so richtig vorstellen, dass sie sich wildfremden Leuten einfach an den Hals wirft."

„Tja, aber genau _das_ tut sie."

„Das habe ich gemerkt!"

„Und? Was ist jetzt?"

„Ich denke, sie ist sehr aufdringlich und Hermine hatte Recht, sie sieht scheiße aus mit ihrer ganzen Schminke!"

„JA! _Das_ wollten wir hören!!!"

Alle fingen an zu lachen und setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Wo ist Schlampi-Ashy denn jetzt?" fragte Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung. Ist bestimmt wieder was zu trinken holen."

Und kurze Zeit später kam sie auch mit zwei Gläsern wieder. „Hier, Harry." sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme, drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand und setzte sich neben ihn. „Nochmal als Begrüßung. Ich hoffe, du magst Wodka Lemon." „Danke, aber ich hab grade keinen Durst." erwiderte Harry misstrauisch und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch.

„Sag mal Hermine, warum seid ihr denn jetzt so spät gekommen?" wollte Annie nach einer Weile Schweigens wissen.

„Ach, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Naja, wir sind mit Harry zum Krankenhaus gefahren, weil er mit dem Hinterkopf auf die Wohnzimmertisch- Kante geknallt ist."

„Oh mein Gott!" rief Ashley entsetzt. „Hat es sehr wehgetan?!"

„Nein." log Harry. „War nicht so schlimm. Hab schon schlimmeres erlebt."

„Bist du jetzt fertig mit deiner Mitleidstour?!" fragte Hermine und Zorn stieg in ihr auf. _*Was_ _bildet die sich eigentlich ein?! Schmeißt sich einfach an ihn ran! **Das...ist...meiner**!!! Packt sie ihn ein Mal an, breche ich ihr sämtliche Knochen!*_

„Ja, mach weiter!" gab Ashley verbissen zurück. Und während Hermine nun weiter erzählte, gab Ashley nur _Ahhhs_ uns _Ohhhs_ von sich, sobald Harry ein Mal im Satz vorkam. 

„.....ja und dann hat Jack uns hergebracht." beendete sie die Story. Sie unterhielten sich noch über dies und jenes und am meisten erzählten Harry und Hermine natürlich über die Zaubererwelt. Auch Ashley schien sich mittlerweile zu interessieren (was wahrscheinlich aber nur an Harry lag). Doch irgendwann wechselten Hally und Annie das Thema. „Sag mal, Hermine, hast du einen Freund?" fragten sie. „Nein." Antwortete diese abrupt. „War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten." mischte sich Ashley wieder ein.

„Ach, halt die Fresse!" kam es von den anderen dreien zurück.

„Ist doch wahr. Seht sie euch doch mal an. Sie macht doch gar nichts aus sich."

„ICH WILL MICH JA AUCH NICHT HINTER EINER METERDICKEN SCHICHT AUS SCHMINKE VERSTECKEN, WIE DU! DIE LEUTE SOLLEN MICH SO MÖGEN, WIE ICH BIN. DU SCHMINKST DICH WAHRSCHEINLICH DOCH NUR, WEIL DU OHNE NOCH BESCHISSENER AUSSIEHST, ALS MIT!"

Beide Mädchen waren aufgestanden und warfen sich die tödlichsten Blicke zu.

„ACH JA?! UND DU....DU..." so ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter bis Harry dazwischen ging. „HALTET DIE KLAPPE! ALLE BEIDE!"

Stille.

„Ist doch gut! Wir wissen, jetzt, dass ihr euch hasst, wie die Pest! Komm Hermine, wir gehen!"

„Aber Harrylein..." fing Ashley an. 

„Fang bloß nicht so an! Wer Hermine so beschimpft, der hat bei mir verschissen!!!" Damit drehte er sich um, winkte Hally und Annie zum Abschied, nahm die vor Wut schäumende Hermine bei der Taille und zog sie davon.

Einige Minuten sagten sie nichts und gingen den Weg zum Bahnhof, um nach Hause zu fahren. Plötzlich öffnete Hermine den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry unterbrach sie sofort: „Ich will nicht einen Ton darüber hören." sagte er bestimmt. Hermine nickte nur. Als sie angekommen waren, kauften sie Tickets und setzten sich in die nächste Bahn. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich, Herm?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile. „Kurz vor halb zwei." antwortete sie, gähnte herzhaft und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

Nach einer halben Stunde stiegen sie dann endlich aus und gingen nach Hause. Dort angekommen huschten sie leise durch das Haus, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Sie gingen den Flur entlang, zu ihren Zimmern.

„Harry, kommst du gleich noch mal rüber?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, klar. Warum?"

„Erklär ich dir gleich."

Dann betraten sie in ihre Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. 5 Minuten später ging Harry zu Hermine und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Was möchtest du denn Herm?" fragte er.

„Ich hab noch ein Fläschchen Zaubertrank, der Schmerzen lindert und Wunden schneller verheilen lässt. Ich dachte, es ist recht nützlich für deinen Kopf."

„Ja, das ist 'ne gute Idee. So langsam tut's nämlich richtig weh."

„Gut. Dann mach mal deinen Kopf ein bisschen nach vorne, damit ich was sehen kann."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. „Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hab dir vorhin nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Wobei denn?......Es könnte jetzt etwas brennen, Harry."

„Naja, ich hab euch erzählt, dass ich gestolpert bin. Ich hab euch aber nicht gesagt, warum. Scheiße, brennt das! War das Tabasco?"

„Nein." lachte Hermine, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Ich wusste, dass du nicht alles erzählt hast. Ich weiß immer, wenn du lügst."

Harry wurde verlegen.

„Erzähl jetzt."

„Na gut. Ich bin runter ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, weil ich dachte, du wartest dort auf mich. Aber du warst nicht da und ich hab gedacht, du wärst aufs Klo gegangen, oder so. Dann hab ich gehört, wie jemand meinen Namen sagte. Ich ging zur Küchentür und hab gelauscht."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Er wusste es?!

„Ich hab alles von dem Punkt an gehört, als du deiner Mum erklären wolltest, warum ich letzte Nacht bei dir geschlafen hab." fuhr er fort. „Dann hab ich Stühle rücken gehört und wollte mich schnell auf's Sofa setzen, damit keiner was merkt. Ich bin durchs Wohnzimmer gehechtet und dann bin ich gestolpert. Den Rest kennst du ja." Harry sah verlegen auf seine Füße. _*Sie wird mir bestimmt den Kopf abreißen*_

Stille.

Dann: „Hast du _alles_ gehört?"

„Ja, wie ich gesagt hab. Aber bitte Hermine, sei nicht sauer auf mich." Harry umarmte sie. „Es ist doch gar nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil: es ist gut, dass ich es weiß."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dir dann endlich sagen kann, dass ich dich liebe, ohne Angst zu haben, das ich das Falsche mache." flüsterte er.

„Du tust was?"

Harry lockerte die Umarmung etwas und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich." sagte er dann sanft und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihnen, lösten sie sich ein ganz kleines Stückchen voneinander. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry." 

Dann küssten sie sich wieder. Erst ganz vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Hermine drückte Harry sanft in die Kissen und legte sich neben ihn, alles, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sie lösten sich noch einmal voneinander. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und nahm Hermine in den Arm, während sie sich, so eng es ging, an ihn kuschelte. „Jetzt kannst du ja immer bei mir schlafen." lächelte sie und küsste ihn abermals.

So ging es dann noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie schließlich, Arm in Arm und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, einschliefen.

A/N: Ja, ja. Nun sind die beiden endlich zusammen. Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen. ; P

Bitte, bitte vergesst nicht schön zu Reviewen.

Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte: Wie ihr ja wisst, hab ich noch keinen Titel für die Story. Daher wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr mir nicht ein paar Vorschläge per Review oder E- mail ( freak-on_a-leash@web.de) schicken könnt. Wenn ein guter dabei ist, behalte ich ihn als vorläufigen oder auch endgültigen Titel. Mal sehen. Und wenn ihr ne Mail schickt, bitte IMMER einen Betreff (z.B.: Storytitel oder so)

Freu mich auf Reviews,

gruß von freak-on-a-leash16


	7. Kurz davor

A/N: Hallo Leute, hier bin ich wieder und wie ihr seht, ist die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende. Es tut mir sooooooo leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir. ganz lieb guck

Der Grund, dass ich so lange für das Chap gebraucht habe, ist, dass ich erstens: am Anfang keine Lust hatte zu schreiben und zweitens: anschließend wieder eine Schreibblockade hatte.

Ich bitte nochmals um Entschuldigung.

So, was gibt es noch zu sagen: ich habe jetzt endlich einen Titel freu freu der aber von mir stammt. Er ist mir mitten im Englischunterricht eingefallen (ich hab ja auch nichts besseres zu tun, als über einen Storytitel nachzudenken rofl). Wenn ihr denkt, dass der Titel nicht so wirklich passt, lasst es mich wissen und/oder schickt mir einen neuen.

Dann noch mal vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben, netten und göttlichen Reviews!!! Als ich mit der Geschichte angefangen hab, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich so viel Unterstützung bekomme luftsprünge mach

= Gedanken

Und jetzt: On with the story!!!!

Kapitel 6 – Kurz davor

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine auf, ließ die Augen jedoch geschlossen. Sie hatte einen seltsam wirklichen und doch wunderschönen Traum gehabt......zumindest am Ende.

Sie hatte geträumt, dass ihre Cousine Hally sie angerufen hatte und gefragt hat, ob sie und Harry sich mit ihr und ihren anderen zwei Cousinen treffen wollte. Sie wollten hingehen, doch Harry hatte sich den Kopf am Wohnzimmertisch aufgeschlagen und musste deshalb zum Krankenhaus. Anschließend sind sie doch mit reichlich Verspätung bei den Cousinen angekommen, aber Hermine zoffte sich mit Ashley und wurde deswegen von Harry nach Hause geschleift. Schließlich waren sie und Harry in Hermines Zimmer und unterhielten sich, während Hermine versuchte, Harrys Platzwunde mit einer Tinktur schneller zum Heilen zu bringen. Dann erinnerte sie sich noch wie Harry ihr sagte, dass er sie liebt und an den darauf folgenden Kuss......danach wachte sie auf.

__

Das war wirklich ein wunderschöner Traum dachte sie. _Warum kann Harry mir nicht wirklich gesagt haben, dass er mich liebt?_

Kurz darauf zuckte sie zusammen, als sich etwas neben ihr bewegte. Sie blinzelte und sah direkt in ein Paar smaragd grüner Augen.

„Guten Morgen Mine.", sagte Harry sanft und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Harry, was machst du hier?", fragte eine vollkommen perplexe Hermine, die sich vor lauter Schock aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich hab hier geschlafen, weißt du doch.", kam die Antwort unsicher. „Oder?"

„Warum hast du mich geküsst?"

Harry schluckte, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine nochmals. _Hab ich das doch nicht alles geträumt?_

Sie krabbelteein Stückchen zu Harry herüber, der sich unsicher an das Fußende gesetzt hatte und verlegen auf seine Hände sah. Dann berührte sie vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf, um zu fühlen, ob er wirklich eine Schramme dort hatte. Und er hatte eine!

„Oh, Harry!", sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Angst gemacht habe. Ich dachte, ich hätte alles nur geträumt. Du weißt schon: unser Gespräch und der Kuss usw."

Harry ließ einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. „Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte was falsches gemacht.", sagte er immer noch etwas verlegen.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Und so ganz nebenbei: ja, ich hab gut geschlafen."

Hermine lächelte liebevoll und gab Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, der nach und nach immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Sie umschlang mit der einen Hand seinen Nacken und die andere Hand legte sie auf seine Brust, während er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang und sich mit ihr wieder nach hinten legte.

Sie küssten sich noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie sich schließlich nach Luft ringend voneinander lösten.

Hermine war die Erste, die wieder sprach. „Weißt du was? Ich glaub ich bleib jetzt hier auf deinem Bauch liegen."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry, der sich auch wieder gefasst hatte.

„Naja erstens: weil es erst 6 Uhr morgens ist und ich keine Lust mehr hab, mich zu bewegen und zweitens: weil ich deinen Herzschlag gerne höre. Das ist irgendwie beruhigend."

Harry musste lachen. „Wär ja auch schlecht, wenn du meinen Herzschlag nicht hören würdest, weil ich dann, glaub ich, ein bisschen tot wäre."

„Harry, das ist nicht witzig.", empörte sich Hermine, die die Augen geschlossen hatte und seinen Kopf kraulte. „Wenn du stirbst, dann sterbe ich auch."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry wieder.

„Weil ich es aus lauter Sehnsucht nach dir nicht aushalten kann."

Harry musste bei diesen Worten lächeln und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Bald darauf schliefen sie beide, in der gehabten Position, wieder ein.

Viereinhalb Stunden später, es war mittlerweile halb elf, lagen die beiden immer noch so. Im Unterbewusstsein hörte Harry, wie Mr. Granger die Treppe rauf kam und Hermines Namen rief: „Hermine. Willst du nicht langsam mal aufstehen? Es gibt in anderthalb Stunden Mittagessen."

Gerade als Mr. Granger seine Hand auf die Türklinke legte, realisierte Harry erst einmal, in welcher Lage er sich eigentlich befand:

Er, der angeblich „beste Freund", hatte die Tochter _der_ Person auf sich liegen, die ihm erlaubt hatte, für den Rest der Ferien hier zu bleiben. Wenn er die beiden so sehen würde, würde er Harry mit Sicherheit rausschmeißen.

Allein aus Reflex drehte sich Harry auf die Seite, vergaß aber, dass Hermine ja immer noch auf ihm lag. Also fiel die arme Hermine, die bis vor kurzem noch tief geschlafen hatte, in dem Moment, in dem ihr Vater rein kam, über die Bettkante auf den harten Laminat- Fußboden.

„Mensch Harry! Was sollte das denn?", quengelte sie.

Harry, der wie gebannt nur auf eine Stelle (Mr. Granger) sah, gab keine Antwort. Er saß da, die Augen weit aufgerissen und mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Hallo, ich rede mit dir."

Als Harry sich immer noch nicht bewegte, drehte Hermine sich um und sah, zu ihrem Entsetzen, ihren Vater in der Tür stehen.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was hier vor sich geht.", sagte Mr. Granger mit ernstem Gesicht und verschränkten Armen. Er sah abwechselnd von Harry zu Hermine.

„Ich....äh....wir...", stammelte Harry, doch Hermine warf etwas dazwischen. „Harry wollte mich wecken, Dad. Er ist reingekommen und weil ich nicht aufstehen wollte, hat er mich aus dem Bett gerollt."

„Ahja.", sagte Mr. Granger sehr skeptisch. „Dann brauche ich dich ja nicht mehr wecken. Das hat Harry ja schon für mich erledigt." Damit verließ er wieder das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Harry und Hermine ließen einen langen Seufzer aus. „Danke, Herm. Du hast mir den Hintern gerettet.

__

Wer würde deinen süßen Hintern auch nicht retten wollen?

„Tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich aus dem Bett geschmissen hab. Ich hab mich nur so erschrocken. Hast du dir wehgetan?"

„Nein, ist alles OK.", sagte Hermine und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Am besten, wir machen uns jetzt mal fertig. Gibt ja gleich Essen."

Also gingen sie beide nacheinander duschen und danach hinunter zum Mittagessen. Alle unterhielten sich, nur Harry saß da und aß nur. Er fühlte sich, nach den kürzlichen Ereignissen, nicht sonderlich wohl in Mr. Grangers Nähe und vermied seinen Blick.

„Was ist los ihr zwei?", fragte Mrs. Granger.

„Nichts, Schatz.", antwortete Mr. Granger nur schlicht und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Harry zuckte nur verlegen mit den Schultern, als Hermines Mutter ihn dann ansah.

„Hey, mir fällt grade ein, dass Oma vorhin angerufen hat.", unterbrach Jack plötzlich die Stille.

„Und? Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Mr. Granger.

„Sie hat gefragt, wie es uns denn so geht und ob unser Besuch schon da ist." Dabei warf er einen Seitenblick auf Harry. „Ich hab gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist und das Harry da ist. Sie hat sich voll gefreut, als sie gehört hat, dass er schon hier ist."

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen.", lachte Mrs. Granger.

__

„Oh, da müsst ihr mich aber bald mal abholen. Ich will den besten Freund meiner Enkelin auch mal kennenlernen, sie hat ja sooo viel von ihm erzählt.", zitierte Jack seine Oma mit einer kratzigen, hohen Stimme.

Alle fingen an zu lachen und auch Harry stimmte mit ein, der sich gerade gefragt hatte, ob wohl Hermines ganze Familie ihn kannte.

„Wartet, es geht noch weiter.", fügte Jack hinzu und machte seine Oma abermals nach: _„Und wenn ich schon mal_ _vorbeikomme, dann könnt ihr den Rest der Familie auch einladen. Ich hab deine Cousinen zum Beispiel ewig nicht mehr gesehen."_

Wieder wurde gelacht, aber als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. „Also gibt's wohl bald 'ne Familienfeier, oder Jack?"

„Ich fürchte ja. Und das schon nächste Woche."

„Wieso, denn so früh?"

„Weil Oma es so gesagt hat. Sie ist der Boss in solchen Sachen, das weißt du doch."

„Ja, hast ja recht."

Nach dem Essen gingen Harry und Hermine nach oben, während Jack nach draußen ging.

„Ich geh ‚ne Runde die Straßen unsicher machen, Mum.", sagte er und hielt sein Skateboard hoch.

„Brech dir bloß nicht wieder die Knochen.", warnte Mrs. Granger ihren Sohn.

„Ja, ja. Ich pass schon auf. Ach ja! Du sollst Oma noch mal anrufen. Hab ich vorhin vergessen zu sagen." Damit ging er nach draußen.

Währenddessen saßen Harry und Hermine wieder auf Hermines Bett und kuschelten. Er streichelte ihren Rücken während sie seinen Nacken küsste und seinen Kopf kraulte.

„Weißt du was, Mine?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Nein, was denn?", antwortete Hermine, ohne sich von seinem Hals abzuwenden.

„Ich hätte das nie gedacht."

„Was denn?" Jetzt sah sie ihn doch an.

„Das wir einmal zusammen kommen. Immerhin sind wir die besten Freunde. Oder _waren_ wir das?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Man sagt doch manchmal, der Partner ist wie der beste Freund. Und in Sachen „bester Freund" hab ich bei dir ja nichts zu befürchten."

„Ja, da hast du Recht."

Am frühen Nachmittag kam Jack, der inzwischen wieder zurück war, in den Garten, denn Harry und Hermine hatten sich dort hingelegt, um sich zu sonnen.

„Hey Leute! Mir is' langweilig."

„Und warum erzählst du uns das?", fragte Hermine, die auf dem Bauch lag, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und ihn von unten ansah..

„Naja, ich dachte, wir könnten Harry mal'n paar neue Klamotten kaufen. Er hat unbedingt neue nötig.", antwortete Jack. „Nimm mir das bitte nicht böse, Alter.", fügte er an Harry gewandt hinzu, der ihn erstaunt ansah.

„Nö, du hast ja Recht, Jack. Entweder sind mir die Sachen zu kurz, weil ich diese Ferien plötzlich voll gewachsen bin, oder die Sachen, _die_ mir noch passen, sind alle zerrissen oder sonst was, weil ich die immer anhatte wenn ich im Garten arbeiten musste. Also hätte ich nichts gegen neue Sachen einzuwenden.", grinste Harry.

„Klasse!", rief Jack. „Ich sag Mum eben Bescheid. Geht euch umziehen."

„Hermine kommst du?", fragte Harry 10 Minuten später, der mit Jack unten auf Hermine wartete.

„Ich komme sofort!", kam die Antwort von oben und einige Momente darauf, kam sie dann die Treppe runter. „Alles klar, wir können."

„Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?", wunderte sich Harry, als sie im Wagen saßen.

„Nach London.", sagte Jack.

„Gut, dann können wir kurz in die Winkelgasse. Ich muss Geld aus meinem Verlies in Muggelgeld umtauschen, sonst kann ich leider nichts bezahlen."

Jack freute sich: „Au ja! Ich wollte immer schon mal in diese Gasse. Hermine hat so viel davon erzählt. Da sind doch nur Zauberer, oder?"

„Ja, Jack.", sagte Hermine gespielt genervt, musste aber lachen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie standen vor der Mauer zur Winkelgasse. Hermine tippte die Backsteine an und die Mauer verschob sich zu einem Durchgang. Sie traten ein und Jack ging der Mund vor lauter Staunen gar nicht mehr zu.

Er sah die, für ihn, absurdesten Gegenstände, die Läden für die Umhänge, die Geschäfte in denen es Eulen zu kaufen gab und so weiter. Die Leute, an denen die drei vorbeigingen, zeigten mit dem Finger auf Jack, der mit seinen grünen Haaren und der Kleidung einfach aus der Menge herausstach.

Als sie bei Gringotts, der Zaubererbank ankamen, fuhren sie schnell zu Harrys Verlies, um Geld zu holen. Als der Kobold die Verliestür öffnete, fiel Jack abermals die Kinnlade herunter.

„Mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein! Mit den ganzen Moppen kannst du dir'n ganzen Palast kaufen!"

Harry musste lachen, wurde aber kurz darauf etwas nachdenklich, denn ihm war eingefallen, dass ihn Onkel Vernon ja quasi rausgeschmissen hatte. Jetzt war er zwar bei Hermine, aber was wird nächstes Jahr sein?

Er dachte den ganzen Rückweg aus den Kerkern darüber nach, wo er denn nächstes Jahr bleiben könnte. Den Weasleys und den Grangers wollte er auf keinen Fall weiter zur Last fallen. Er war immer sehr dankbar gewesen, wenn ihn die Weasleys bei sich aufgenommen haben und bei den Grangers war es nicht anders. Aber trotzdem wollte er nicht so rüberkommen ,als würde er sich immer auf andere Leute verlassen (was er eigentlich auch nicht tat).

Und zum Grimmauld Platz wollte er auch nicht, da hatte er zu viele Erinnerungen an Sirius. Nein! Das war der letzte Ort auf dieser Welt, an dem er bleiben wollte.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Wagen der Zaubererbank wieder zum Stehen kam. Sie stiegen aus, bedankten sich und gingen Harrys Geld umtauschen. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Londoner Innenstadt.

Sie rannten von einem Laden, zum anderen und zu guter letzt, zwangen sie Harry noch zum Frisör zu gehen. Er hatte es langsam mal nötig, die Haare geschnitten zu bekommen. Als er fertig war, hatte er die Haare kürzer als sonst und Hermine bestand noch darauf, ihm Haargel zu kaufen, weil sie sehen wollte, wie er mir gegelten Haaren aussah.

Nach langen fünf Stunden kamen die drei endlich zu Hause an. Sie ließen sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen und sahen erst mal Fern. Anschließend gab es Abendessen. Als alle fertig waren, gingen Harry und Hermine in ihre Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Beide waren sehr müde und wollten so früh, wie möglich schlafen gehen.

Harry legte sich in sein Bett und deckte sich zu. Nach den Ereignissen von heute Morgen, wollte er erst einmal nicht in Hermines Zimmer gesehen werden. Er schloss die Augen und überlegte wieder, wo er nächstes Jahr bleiben könnte, doch es wollte ihm absolut nichts einfallen. Seine Gedanken landeten wieder am Grimmauld Platz, doch bevor er weiter darüber hätte nachdenken können, öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Hermines Kopf erschien. Dann schlüpfte sie ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise wieder.

„Hey, mein Süßer. Was ist los? Warum bleibst du hier?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich halte es erst mal für besser, nicht in deinem Zimmer gesehen zu werden, geschweige denn in deinem Bett."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Warum?"

„Weil dein Dad glaub ich, sauer auf mich ist. Er scheint nicht glauben zu wollen, dass ich dich angeblich „nur geweckt" habe.", antwortete Harry verlegen.

Hermine musste lächeln. Er sah immer so süß aus, wenn er nicht wusste, was er machen oder sagen sollte. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum du Dad den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen bist."

Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Weißt du, eigentlich können meine Eltern ruhig wissen, dass du mein Freund bist."

„Dann lassen sie mich abends bestimmt gar nicht mehr zu dir."

„Ach Quatsch. Die sind nicht so, wie andere Eltern. Die sind mit solchen Sachen ziemlich locker.......Gott sei dank.

Harry wurde leichter ums Herz und lächelte.

„Und außerdem", fügte Hermine hinzu und legte sich unter Harrys Bettdecke, „glaube ich, dass meine Mum weiß, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Und wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Nur so ein Gefühl." Sie wollte Harry am Kragen seines Schlafshirts packen und zu sich ziehen, doch irgendwie traf sie nur auf seine nackte Haut. „Wo ist denn dein Shirt?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Harry wurde etwas rot. „Ich schlaf normalerweise immer ohne."

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht."

Hermine fiel jetzt erst auf, dass er nur Boxershorts anhatte . Doch irgendwie gefiel ihr, was sie sah. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich. Dann küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich und strich mit ihren Fingerkuppen sanft über seinen nackten Rücken, was ihm einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper jagte.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was passieren würde, doch er gab sich nach kurzer Zeit Hermines Berührungen hin und legte sich auf sie. Er küsste sie auf die Lippen, dann ihre Wange und weiter hinunter zu ihrem Nacken. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar und stöhnte leicht auf, als er anfing, ihren Pyjama aufzuknöpfen und dabei ihr Schlüsselbein zu küssen. Als auch der letzte Knopf geöffnet war, richtete sich Hermine ein wenig auf und nahm die Arme aus den Ärmeln. Sie zog das Oberteil unter sich her und warf es auf den Boden und das alles während Harry noch ihre Schultern, Schlüsselbein und Hals mit sanften Küssen bedeckte. Sie streichelte seinen Bauch sanft und konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln unter ihrer Berührung anspannten. Er richtete sich ebenfalls ein wenig auf und sah Hermines perfekten Körper an.

Eigentlich hatte Hermine immer gedacht, sie würde sich schämen, wenn sie entblößt vor jemandem liegen würde, aber das tat sie nicht. Im Gegenteil: sie fühlte sich so wohl, wie noch nie zuvor. Sie reichte mit der Hand zu seiner Wange und streichelte sie vorsichtig. Er sah sie an und küsste die kurz darauf wieder auf die Lippen. Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Armen, über ihren Bauch zu ihren Beinen. Seine Hände stoppten am Bund ihrer Pyjamahose. Er sah sie an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. _Will sie wirklich, dass ich das mache?_ fragte er sich. Hermine fing an zu lächeln und nahm Harrys Hände in die ihren, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden. Sie führte sie an ihren Beinen auf und ab, schob sie unter den Hosenbund und signalisierte Harry damit, dass alles in Ordnung war, was er tat. Nun zog er ihr, wenn auch etwas unsicher, die Pyjamahose aus und ließ sie ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen. Sie küssten sich wieder doch je länger sie sich berührten, desto unsicherer wurde Harry. Und als ihre Hände zu seiner Boxershorts glitten, hörte er abrupt auf.

„Hermine, ich kann das nicht.", flüsterte er unsicher. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das richtig ist."

Hermine sah ihn an und sah Angst in seinen Augen. „Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte sie.

Harry wurde verlegen. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun.", sagte er leise.

Hermine musste bei seinen Worten lächeln. „Das wirst du bestimmt nicht.", sagte sie sanft und küsste ihn wieder.

„Nein, Mine ich mein das ernst. Ich kann das nicht..........nicht jetzt zumindest. Außerdem ist die Angst, dir weh zu tun nicht der einzige Grund."

„Und was ist der andere?"

„Naja, wir.........wir........wir können nicht verhüten." Harry war knallrot angelaufen und hatte Hermine bei den letzten Worten nicht angesehen.

„Du hast Recht, Harry.", lächelte Hermine dann. „Wir hätten gleich daran denken sollen. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Wenn du nicht daran gedacht hättest, wäre es jetzt wahrscheinlich zu spät."

Nach ihren Worten sah Harry sehr erleichtert aus. Er rollte sich von ihr herunter und legte sich neben sie.

„Du, Harry?"

„Hmmm?"

„Kann ich ein T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts von dir haben? Ich hab keine Lust meinen Pyjama wieder anzuziehen. Der ist sowieso viel zu warm."

„Ja, klar. Warte kurz." Damit griff Harry in eine Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens und holte eine dunkelrote Boxershorts und ein weißes T-Shirt heraus und gab sie Hermine.

„Danke, mein Süßer."

Nachdem Hermine sich angezogen und ihren Pyjama unter Harrys Bett geschmissen hatte, kuschelte sie sich wieder an ihn. „Ich liebe dich.", hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch Mine.", flüsterte er zurück und küsste sie noch mal leidenschaftlich, bevor beide wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf drifteten.

A/N: Da bin ich wieder! Ich hoffe, das Chap hat euch gut gefallen. Ich hab mich so darauf gefreut, die etwas intimere Szene zwischen Harry und Hermine zu schreiben und ich hab's geschafft!!! Jetzt liegt es nur noch an euch, ob sie euch gut gefallen hat. Um mir das zu sagen, drückt doch bitte auf den kleinen Knopf da unten links. DANKE!

Gruß, freak-ona-leash

PS: Falls ich wieder eine etwas längere Pause machen sollte und ihr denkt, dass die Story zu Ende ist, kann ich euch beruhigen: diese Geschichte wird definitiv durch das sechste Schuljahr gehen! :P


	8. Vorsicht! Heiß

__

A/N: So! Endlich hab ich's geschafft freu freu! 20 Word-Seiten ohne die A/N's! Das ist doch mal was. Wisst ihr, ich lasse euch nicht gerne warten, aber ich mache bald meinen Abschluss und ich hatte die letzten Wochen noch die letzen Arbeiten zu schreiben, versteht ihr?

Dann noch mal danke an Mices, der die ganze Zeit rumgequängelt hat, weil ja immer noch kein neues Chap on ist und mich dazu gebracht hat, es vor den Sommerferien zu Ende zu schreiben.

Ach ja! Ihm widme ich dieses Chap auch, weil er soooooo lange auf etwas bestimmtes gewartet hat. gg

Quizer: Ja, du hast recht. Das Harry keine Leibwache hatte, war komisch. Aber ich hab's halt vergessen. Voldemort und seine Schergen haben dann eben mal nicht aufgepasst ;)

Lalle: Ich bin weiblich. Frag Mices mal, er wollte mir auch am Anfang nicht glauben. lol Aber das hättest du auch bei meiner Biographie lesen können.

So.....was hab ich sonst noch zu sagen.....ah ja! Mr. und Mrs. Granger werden in meiner Story Robert und Helena genannt. Ob sie wirklich so heißen, weiß ich nicht. Und die Sternchen ( ) zeigen wie immer an, wenn jemand denkt.

****

Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält sexuelle Darstellungen. Ob ihrs lesen wollt, ist eure Sache, aber ich wollte es noch mal erwähnen. Falls ihr euch daran stört, überspringt den Teil halt.

So und jetzt: viel Spaß weiterhin mit der Story!!!! wink wink

Kapitel 7 – Vorsicht! Heiß

„Ich liebe dich auch Mine.", flüsterte er zurück und küsste sie noch mal leidenschaftlich, bevor beide wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf drifteten.

(zur selben Zeit)

Hermines Eltern saßen noch in der Küche und unterhielten sich.

„Sag mal Robert, warum war Harry eigentlich heute so komisch wenn du da warst? Er hat dich ja kaum angesehen..............was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Helena ihren Mann plötzlich.

„Gar nichts Schatz.", lachte Robert, „Ich hab ihn nur ein bisschen durch den Kakao gezogen."

„Und wie soll ich das bitteschön verstehen?"

„Naja, ich bin doch heute morgen rauf, um Hermine zu wecken und als ich die Tür aufgemacht hab, saß Harry auf Hermines Bett und Hermine saß auf dem Boden. Er muss sich ganz schön erschrocken haben, denn er hat mich total entsetzt angesehen. Das hättest du sehen müssen. Du hättest dich kaputtgelacht.

Auf jeden Fall hab ich einen auf misstrauisch und streng gemacht, Arme verschränkt und so. Aber es wunderte mich doch, wie schnell Hermine eine Ausrede parat hatte. Sie sagte, dass Harry sie wecken wollte und weil sie nicht aufgestanden ist, ist er reingekommen und hat sie aus dem Bett geschmissen."

Jetzt lachte auch Helena. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, dass er sie wecken wollte. Er ist die Nacht bestimmt wieder bei ihr gewesen."

„Ja, das sehe ich auch so. Mich stört es ja auch gar nicht. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich sogar, dass die beiden sich näher sind, als sie zugeben."

„Oh ja, das glaube ich auch. Ich hatte mich vorgestern mit Mine darüber unterhalten und sie hat gesagt, dass sie ihn sehr gerne hat. Sie hat nur Angst, es ihm zu sagen."

„Na, für mich sieht das aber aus, als hätte sie es ihm schon gesagt."

„Mag sein. Aber erzähl jetzt weiter, warum du den armen Jungen so gepiesackt hast."

„Ja, wie schon gesagt: ich hab einen auf _„Vater, der seine Tochter nicht jeder x- Beliebigen Person überlässt"_ gemacht. Und jetzt hat er wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich schätze mal, dass er sich schämt und deshalb nicht mit mir redet, geschweige denn mich ansieht."

„Du bist aber auch gemein zu ihm."

„Ach Quatsch! Das ist doch alles nur Spaß. Ich wollte lediglich nur mal sehen, ob er Respekt vor mir hat und den hat er."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich hab vorhin gesehen, wie er vor Hermines Tür stand. Er ist aber nicht reingegangen, obwohl er die Hand an der Klinke hatte. Er hat kurz den Kopf geschüttelt und ist dann in sein Zimmer gegangen. Ich denke das reicht, um zu beweisen, dass er Respekt hat."

„_Er_ mag ja Respekt haben, aber wenn er jetzt nicht bei Hermine ist, dann ist _sie_ sicher bei _ihm_."

„Dann lass uns doch nachsehen."

Damit standen Robert und Helena auf und gingen so leise wie möglich die Treppen hinauf. Als sie vor Hermines Tür standen, horchten sie. Nichts. Kein Laut war zu hören. Helena drückte die Klinke sachte herunter und spähte ins Zimmer. Keine Hermine. Beide Elternteile sahen sich an und lächelten. Sie gingen zu Harrys Zimmertür und horchten abermals. Wieder nichts zu hören. Sie öffneten die Tür einen Spalt und sahen die zwei Teenager eng aneinandergekuschelt in Harrys Bett liegen.

Als die Grangers und Harry am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch saßen, war es wieder sehr ruhig. Harry sah Robert immer noch nicht an und nach den Ereignissen von gestern Nacht, fühlte er sich noch unwohler in seiner Reichweite.

Beide Eltern warfen sich einen Blick zu und grinsten, was Hermine nicht entging. _Was die wohl schon wieder aushecken? _dachte sie.

„Und Hermine,", sagte Robert plötzlich, „hat es sich gut in Harrys Bett geschlafen?"

Harry, der grade sein Glas O-Saft angesetzt hatte, verschluckte sich so sehr, dass er vor lauter Husten vom Stuhl kippte.

„Klar Dad. Was dachtest du denn?", gab Hermine mit einem rotzfrechen Grinsen zurück und kniete sich neben den immer noch hustenden Harry.

Jack beobachtete das ganze Spektakel und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?", fragte er.

„Nein, du hast nichts verpasst. Außer der Tatsache, dass Harry jetzt mein Freund ist.", sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. _Wie kann man nur so blöd sein und das nicht_ _merken? _„Aber Jacky, denken war ja noch nie deine Stärke, nicht wahr?", fügte sie in ironischem Ton hinzu.

Alle lachten. Auch Harry der sich jetzt wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. Er ah Robert unsicher an. Es ergab irgendwie keinen Sinn. Erst war er streng und etwas sauer und jetzt lachte er auf einmal und nahm die ganze Sache mit ihm und Hermine gar nicht so ernst.

„Robert, ich denke, du hast mit Harry ein Wörtchen zu reden.", sagte Helena, die den Blick des Jungen gesehen hatte. Harry sank das Herz in die Hose und Hermine konnte sehen, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht lief.

„Ähm ja." Robert räusperte sich. „Nun, Harry, ich war nicht sauer auf dich, als ich dich gestern morgen in Hermines Zimmer gesehen habe. Mich hat es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht gestört, aber ich wollte dich......wie soll ich sagen.....ein wenig......"

„Verarschen.", warf Jack ein.

„Ja, so ungefähr.", fuhr Robert fort. „Und es ist mir anscheinend auch ganz gut gelungen."

Harry fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen und fing breit an zu lächeln. Hermine hatte Recht gehabt, ihre Eltern waren wirklich nicht so streng. Er spürte, wie sie seine Hand zärtlich drückte und ihn anlächelte.

„Also sind Sie wirklich nicht sauer, Sir?", fragte er.

„Nein bin ich nicht, Harry. Und lass das mit dem „Sir", ich bin doch kein Ritter. Wir sind Robert und Helena für dich, klar?", sagte Hermines Vater und reichte ihm die Hand. „Herzlich willkommen in unserer Familie."

„Danke, Sir......ich meine Robert.", strahlte Harry und schüttelte sie.

Für den Rest des Tages war Harry vollkommen aufgewühlt. Er konnte nicht stillsitzen und so oft Hermine auch versucht hatte ihn abzulenken, es nützte nichts. Er freute sich so sehr, dass er jetzt zu den Grangers gehörte, dass er richtig hyperaktiv wirkte.

Und spät abends schien er sich erst zu beruhigen, als die zwei Teenager wieder in Hermines Bett lagen und kuschelten. (A/N: Harry bleibt jetzt natürlich nachts immer bei Hermine. gg)

„Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben.", sagte Harry, nachdem er sich nach einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss von Hermine löste. „Ich gehöre zu deiner Familie, ich darf deine Eltern beim Vornamen nennen und dein Dad ist nicht sauer auf mich! I'm sooooo happy!", sang er und brachte Hermine zum lachen.

„Du bist so süß.", sagte sie sanft und kraulte seinen Kopf.

„Und du bist wunderschön. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

(A/N: Harry ist jetzt fast eine Woche da. Er wurde an einem Sonntag abgeholt)

Die restlichen Tage zum Wochenende vergingen schnell und Harry wurde immer nervöser. Hermines Familie würde am Wochenende kommen und er hatte doch absolut keinen Plan von solchen Feiern. Er hatte ja keine richtige Familie (abgesehen von den drei Bekloppten im Ligusterweg).

Und er wollte auf keinen Fall einen schlechten Eindruck machen, vor allem, weil Jack gesagt hatte, dass ihre Oma total knitterig sei und auf jede Kleinigkeit achtete.

Das führte dazu, dass Hermine Jack eine reinwürgte, weil es erstens: gar nicht stimmte und zweitens: weil er Harry nicht noch nervöser machen sollte, als er ohnehin schon war.

Freitag Nachmittag

Harry war jetzt auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Nervosität. Wenn man hinter ihm einen Ballon hätte platzen lassen, wäre er wahrscheinlich im Dreieck gesprungen.

Es war jetzt halb vier und um vier wollten alle kommen. Robert war weggefahren, weil er Hermines Oma noch abholen musste.

Er saß mit Hermine in Roberts Arbeitszimmer und spielte PlayStation. Hermine hatte keine andere Ablenkung für ihn gefunden.

Beide waren fertig angezogen: Hermine trug eine enge schwarze Jeans und ein gelbes Top und Harry hatte sich die Haare gegelt, trug eine seiner neuen Hosen und dazu ein rotes Muscleshirt mit dem Spitfire Logo drauf. (A/N: Spitfire ist 'ne Marke für Skaterklamotten) Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, dass er es anzog, denn sie wollte Ashley, die ja (leider) auch kam, richtig eifersüchtig machen. Harry nahm es aber eher als Rache für den Streit, den sie vor ein paar Tagen mit ihr hatte.

Die halbe Stunde zog sich ellenlang hin und als es plötzlich schellte, konnte Hermine, die sich an Harry gelehnt hatte, fühlen, wie sich seine ganzen Muskeln verkrampften.

„Hey, es wird alles gut gehen.", beruhigte sie ihn sanft und küsste ihn. „Meine Familie ist voll OK. Die sind fast alle wie Jack, also immer locker drauf. Und mach dir keinen Kopf um Oma. Sie ist nicht so, wie Jack gesagt hat. Er wollte dich nur ärgern. Hör nur nie auf ihn."

Harry lächelte und küsste Hermine.

„Ich bleib auch die ganze Zeit bei dir. Alleine schon aus dem Grund, weil du so geil aussiehst und Ashley da irgendwo rumläuft." Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu und Harry merkte, wie er rot wurde.

„Hermine, Harry, kommt runter!", rief Helena von unten. „Hally und Annie sind da!"

Harry war glücklich, dass die Zwillinge die ersten waren. Er kannte sie ja schon. Die beiden gingen Hand in Hand runter und wurden von den zwei Mädchen mit einer Umarmung begrüßt.

„Hey, da hat sich ja viel in den paar Tagen bei euch geändert.", sagte Annie und zwinkerte Harry und Hermine zu. Beide liefen rot an.

„Da wird sich Ashley aber freuen!", fügte Hally sarkastisch hinzu.

Alle vier lachten. Harry stellte sich dann noch bei den Eltern der Zwillinge vor, nachdem Hermine diese ebenfalls begrüßt hatte.

So ging es bestimmt eine halbe Stunde, denn immer schellte es von neuem, immer stellte Harry sich höflich vor und immer fragte er sich, wie groß Hermines Familie überhaupt war.

Soweit Harry mitbekommen hatte, waren jetzt alle da, bis auf Robert, Hermines Oma und Ashley und ihre Familie. Doch er brauchte nicht lange warten und es schellte von neuem. Hermine öffnete die Tür und dort stand natürlich Ashley mitsamt Eltern.

„Hi.", sagte sie schlicht zu Hermine und ging schnurstracks an ihr vorbei in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo alle anderen sich versammelt hatten. Harry hatte sich vorsichtshalber hinter Hally und Annie versteckt, die ihn auch gut in Schutz nahmen, denn Ashley lief auch an _ihm_ vorbei.

„Wo ist Harry denn?", hörte man sie nur fragen. Hally, Annie schüttelten nur den Kopf _Mann ist die panne_ und Harry war zu Hermine gegangen, um Ashleys Eltern zu begrüßen. Nachdem er auch das geschafft hatte, gesellte er sich mit Hermine zu den Zwillingen, die von Helena, wie alle anderen auch , in den Garten bugsiert wurden. Dort sollte nämlich gegrillt werden.

Dort angekommen gingen die vier erst mal weit von den anderen weg, in eine stille Ecke des Gartens.

„Und Harry? Du scheinst dich ja schon richtig hier eingelebt zu haben.", sagte Annie.

„Jo, das hab ich. Mir ging's noch nie besser.", antwortete er überglücklich und drückte Hermine, die natürlich auf seinem Schoß saß, fester an sich.

„Ihr müsst uns jetzt alles erzählen was in den letzten paar Tagen zwischen euch passiert ist.", sagte Hally. Harry und Hermine sahen sich an. Hermine sah, dass er verlegen war und so erzählte sie alles, was vorgefallen war (außer das sie sich noch „näher" gekommen sind).

Als sie fertig war hörten sie die Stimme von Hermines Vater. Er schien wohl wiedergekommen zu sein.

„Hey ich kann Oma hören.", sagte Hermine und stand von Harrys Schoß auf. „Lasst uns hallo sagen." Damit ging sie voraus, mit Harry und den Zwillingen im Schlepptau.

Und als sie bei ihr ankamen lief sie ihnen freudestrahlend entgegen. „Meeeeeine Güte, seid ihr süßen gewachsen! Ihr werdet auch immer schöner!" Das konnte Harry wirklich bestätigen. In Hermines Fall zumindest. Und nachdem die drei Mädchen umarmt und abgeknutscht wurden, fiel ihr Blick auf Harry.

„Ah! Und du musst Hermines Schulfreund sein."

Bei „Schulfreund" fingen die Mädchen an zu lachen. Denn _der_ war er weiß Gott nicht mehr.

„Äh, ja. Harry Potter. Sehr erfreut Sie kennenzulernen Ma'am.", sagte er höflich und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Ach, warum so förmlich? Komm her!" Damit zog sie den armen Harry in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung, was die Mädchen nur noch mehr lachen ließ.

„Hey Oma. Lass ihn wieder los. Er kriegt doch keine Luft mehr.", sagte Hermine immer noch lachend.

„Oh! Tut mir leid Jungchen." Sie ließ ihn wieder los und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Kein Problem Ma'am.", brachte er mit heiserer Stimme hervor. Plötzlich hörte er, wie sein Name gerufen wurde. Es war Jack: „Harry! Komm mal rüber! Willst du uns beim Grillen helfen?"

„Ja! Ich komm sofort!", rief er zurück. „Ich geh dann mal.", sagte er zu den Frauen und verschwand Richtung Swimming Pool, wo Jack und Robert grillten.

Die anderen vier sahen ihm nach. Hermine seufzte. „Du Oma. Ich muss dir noch was sagen."

„Und was wäre das?"

„Naja, Harry ist nicht mehr mein Schulfreund...........er ist mein richtiger Freund. Weißt du was ich meine?", erklärte Hermine mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Oh, natürlich verstehe ich, was du meinst, Schätzchen. Aber das ist doch kein Grund rot zu werden.", winkte Hermines Oma ab. „Aber irgendwie hatte ich mir das schon gedacht.", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu. „Glaub mir: wenn ich noch mal so alt wäre, wie ihr, dann hätte ich ihn mir jetzt geschnappt. Ist ja ein echt süßes Kerlchen."

Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu und gesellte sich zu den Erwachsenen. „Oma! Du bist unmöglich!", rief Hermine ihr hinterher und erhielt nur die Antwort: „Ich weiß!"

Plötzlich sah Annie etwas in Richtung Pool stolzieren. „Oh oh! Hermine guck mal! Ashley auf zwölf Uhr!", sagte sie und zeigte Richtung Pool. Hermine war sofort alarmiert und rannte mit den anderen zu Harry, der unwissend am Grill und mit dem Rücken zu Ashley stand. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie Harry an den Hals springen wollen. Da kam Hermine plötzlich eine Idee und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Hey Harry! Komm mal bitte schnell!", rief Hermine mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Und in dem Moment als Ashley tatsächlich zum Sprung ansetzte, wandte sich Harry vom Grill ab und eilte in Richtung der drei Mädchen. Diese beobachteten nur noch, wie Ashley erschrocken nach vorne stürzte und mit den Händen genau auf das glühend heiße Gitter des Grills packte.

Ein Schmerzensschrei ließ die ganzen Leute im Garten verstummen......na gut...... alle, bis auf Hally, Annie und Hermine. Sie lagen nämlich auf dem Boden und kugelten sich vor Lachen.

Harry sah sie entsetzt an. „Warum ist das so witzig, Hermine? Die hat sich grade richtig die Flossen verbrannt."

Hermine erzählte ihm dann, immer noch lachend und mit Tränen in den Augen, was vorgefallen war. Danach stand sie auf und ging, mit Harry im Schlepptau, zu Ashley die sich, von ihrer Familie umringt, die schmerzenden und verbrannten Hände im Pool abkühlte.

„Mum tu' doch was, hol den Krankenwagen! Oh Gott! Meine schönen Hände!", heulte sie. „Du!", fauchte sie Hermine an. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht! Ich wollte Harry nur begrüßen!"

„Ja klar! Man begrüßt jemanden, indem man ihm die Hand gibt und nicht, indem man ihm um den Hals fällt! Das ist nämlich mein Job!", gab Hermine laut zurück. „Außerdem sollte Harry mir helfen die Tische und Stühle aufzustellen!", log sie. „Und was kann ich dafür, wenn du wie eine Furie auf ihn zuspringst, grade in dem Moment, wo ich ihn rufe.", meinte sie noch mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Das war doch Absicht! Du hast ihn doch absichtlich gerufen, damit ich in den Grill renne! Ich hab dich doch gesehen, wie du da gestanden hast!"

„Siehst du? Hättest du vorher deinen Verstand eingeschaltet, hättest du wissen müssen, dass ich ihn rufe! Aber nimm's nicht so tragisch, waren ja nur deine Hände. Stell dir mal vor, das wäre dein Gesicht gewesen? Dann hätte ich noch mehr gelacht!", feixte sie sarkastisch.

Damit drehte Hermine sich um und ging zur Veranda. Alle starrten sie an. Harrys Blick viel auf Hermines Mutter. Ihr Gesicht war so rot, wie alle Haare der Weasleys zusammen (man stelle sich den Farbton mal vor gg) und Harry konnte sagen, dass es nicht aus Scham war.

__

Oh weh! Gleich knallt's hier. Aber richtig derbe. dachte er nur. Und er hatte Recht: keine zehn Sekunden später rastete Hermines Mutter aus.

„HERMINE ELIZABETH GRANGER!!!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Das Helena sie beim Zweitnamen nannte hieß, dass sie sich eine Menge Ärger eingebrockt hatte. Doch sie lief tapfer weiter.

„BLEIB SOFORT STEHEN!!! HAST DU GEHÖRT?! BLEIB STEHEN HAB ICH GESAGT!!!"

Hermine blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL?!"

Keine Antwort.

„SIEH MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!!!"

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihrer Mutter entschlossen in die Augen.

„ICH FRAGE NOCH MAL: WAS SOLLTE DAS?!"

„Es geht mir verdammt noch mal auf den Zeiger, dass sich Ashley an Harry ranschmeißt!" Sie war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„DAS HEISST ABER NOCH LANGE NICHT, DASS DU SIE IN DEN GRILL RENNEN LASSEN MUSST!"

„Wenn sie nicht wie eine Bescheuerte auf ihn zugerannt wäre, dann hätte sie vorher bremsen können!"

„SIEH DIR DOCH MAL IHRE HÄNDE AN!!!"

„NEIN! DAS WERDE ICH NICHT! IST MIR DOCH EGAL, WENN SICH DAS ROST DES GRILLS AN IHREN HÄNDEN ABZEICHNET! SIE HAT MICH BELEIDIGT UND SICH AN MEINEN FREUND RANGEMACHT! ICH WILL NICHT, DASS DIESE SCHLAMPE MIR DAS GLEICHE ANTUT, WAS SIE ANNIE ANGETAN HAT! DAS IST DAS, WOVOR ICH SOLCHE ANGST HABE: DAS SIE MIR HARRY WEGNIMMT!"

Sie drehte sich um und rannte ins Haus. „SOLL DIE SCHLAMPE SICH DOCH ZU TODE.......!", konnte man sie nur noch fluchen hören, doch das letzte Wort verstanden sie nicht mehr.

Alle starrten ihr nach. So hatte weder Harry, noch ihre Familie sie jemals erlebt. Sie war immer ein liebes, ruhiges und ausgeglichenes Mädchen gewesen. Aber das hatte gezeigt, dass sie auch anders sein konnte.

Harry fasste sich als erstes wieder und rannte Hermine hinterher. Er bremste im Flur und rutschte bis vor ihre Zimmertür. Er horchte und konnte an Schluchzern hören, dass sie weinte. Leise klopfte er an.

„Hermine darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er sanft.

Er hörte Schritte und kurze Zeit später öffnete sie die Tür. Ihr rannen dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Harry nahm sie mitfühlend in den Arm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die beiden setzten sich auf Hermines Bett.

„Harry, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen! So hat mich meine Familie noch nie erlebt. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", schluchzte sie in seine Schulter.

„Schhhhh. Ist doch gut Mine. Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin.", sprach er ihr sanft ins Ohr und streichelte ihren Rücken zärtlich. „Am besten beruhigst du dich erst mal.", fügte er hinzu und strich ihr mit seinen Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich wollte es ihr heimzahlen, dass sie mich beleidigt hat. Und jetzt hasst meine Familie mich.". Sie begann erneut zu weinen.

„Nein, sie hassen dich bestimmt nicht. Sie sind bestimmt nur etwas geschockt, weil sie sowas nicht von dir erwartet hatten."

Hermine sah zu ihm auf. „Glaubst du wirklich?"

„Ja, bestimmt. Am besten wir gehen jetzt zusammen nach unten und regeln das."

„Nein, ich kann das nicht. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht da runter gehen. Ich schäme mich so!"

Harry ließ einen langen Seufzer aus. „Na gut. Aber dann bleib ich auch solange bei dir."

„Ja, OK. Aber tust du mir noch einen Gefallen?"

„Aber klar, mein Engel."

„Guck mal bitte in meinem Schrank. Da müsste noch eine Phiole von dem Trank sein, den ich dir für deinen Kopf gegeben hab. Gibst du sie Ashley und sagst ihr, sie soll das halbe Fläschchen auf ihren Handflächen verreiben? Dann sind die Verbrennungen innerhalb von zehn Minuten weg."

Harry nickte und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er suchte die Phiole aus Hermines Schrank und als er grade wieder hinunter in den Garten gehen wollte, pfiff ihn Hermine noch einmal zurück.

„Harry warte mal bitte."

„Ja?" Harry zog die Stirn kraus.

„Kannst du Ashley und ihren Eltern sagen, dass........dass es mir leid tut?"

„Ja, mach ich."

Hermine lächelte. „Und Mum auch, ja?"

Harry nickte und verschwand in den Garten, wo sich eine unangenehme Spannung niedergelegt hatte. Alle unterhielten sich, einige lachten sogar, aber trotzdem wirkten sie irgendwie bedrückt.

Als Harry unten ankam, fingen ihn Hally und Annie ab.

„Wie geht's Hermine?", fragten beide gleichzeitig.

„Sie ist ziemlich fertig. Sie sitzt oben und wartet auf mich. Ich muss Ashley eben was geben und dann bin ich wieder weg."

Die Zwillinge nickten verständnisvoll und brachten ihn zu Ashley und ihren Eltern.

Verlegen blieb Harry neben Ashleys Mum stehen.

„Ähm....Mrs. Parker?"

Alle drei sahen zu ihm auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich hab hier etwas, das die Verbrennungen in Ashleys Händen heilen wird." Er zeigte ihr die kleine Phiole

„Und was soll das sein?"

„Das ist ein Heiltrank aus der Zaubererwelt. Er lässt Wunden sehr schnell heilen. Am besten ist es, wenn Ihre Tochter das halbe Fläschchen auf ihren Handflächen verreibt. Es wird zwar etwas brennen, aber ihre Hände werden innerhalb von zehn Minuten geheilt sein und so aussehen, wie vorher."

„Oh, das ist lieb von dir, Harry. Danke."

Er nickte und gab Mrs. Parker das Fläschchen. Dann wandte er sich Ashley zu.

„Und dir soll ich von Hermine sagen, dass es ihr leid tut."

Ashley lächelte. „Sag ihr, dass es mir auch leid tut. Ich kann dich gut leiden, Harry. Aber ich will mich nicht mit einer Hexe anlegen, um ganz ehrlich zu sein."

Harry legte sein typisches jungenhaftes Grinsen auf. „Danke.", sagte er und zum ersten Mal empfand er etwas Sympathie für Hermines Cousine.

„Du magst sie sehr, hab ich Recht?"

Harry wurde rot. „Ja. Wir kennen uns, seid wir elf sind. Und sie ist unentbehrlich für mich geworden.", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu.

Ashley lächelte ein weiteres mal, doch ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse, als sie den Heiltrank in ihren Händen verrieb.

„Keine Angst. Das hört gleich wieder auf.", sagte Harry, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg, Helena zu suchen. Und er fand sie relativ schnell. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl, etwas weiter von dem Rest entfernt. Bei ihr saß Hermines Oma und hatte den Arm um sie gelegt.

„Hallo Helena.", sagte Harry zaghaft.

„Oh, hallo Harry.", antwortete diese bedrückt. „Was bringt dich her?"

„Hermine sagt, dass es ihr leid tut. Aber sie schämt sich runter zu kommen."

„Sie hat geweint, nicht wahr?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

Helena zeigte auf sein Shirt. Seine Schulter hatte große dunkelrote Flecken. Dann lächelte sie.

„Sie ist wirklich in dich verliebt, Harry. Sie vertraut dir so sehr."

Harry lief wieder rot an. „Ich mag sie doch auch. Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben. Und ich werde immer für sie da sein, egal was passiert. Das schwöre ich."

„Das glaube ich dir.", erwiderte Helena und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sie hat immer von dir erzählt. Von eurem ersten Schuljahr an. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, was sie am Ende dieses ersten Schuljahres gesagt hat, als sie ins Auto gestiegen ist: _Mum, ich hab einen_ _Jungen kennengelernt. Er ist mein bester Freund und er ist so süß. Glaubst du er mag so jemanden wie mich?_ Genau das hatte sie gesagt. Und anscheinend ist ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen."

„So was hat sie gesagt? Wie süß. Das hätte ich niemals gedacht." Harry war erstaunt, dass Hermine ihn schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr mochte.

Harry sah nach oben. Es fing schon leicht an zu dämmern.

„Ich werde mal wieder hochgehen.", sagte er schließlich. „Hermine wartet sicher auf mich."

„Ja tu das. Bis später."

Danach ging Harry zurück zum Haus doch bevor er wieder hinein ging, machte er einen Schlenker zu Robert und Jack, die immer noch am grillen waren.

„Ich klau mir mal was. OK?", fragte er Robert freundlich. „Oder darf ich nix mit in Hermines Zimmer nehmen?"

„Doch klar. Nimm mit, was du willst. Ist doch genug da.", grinste dieser zurück.

Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und tat für sich und Hermine reichlich auf. Fleisch, Nudelsalat, Kartoffelsalat, usw. Dann verabschiedete er sich wieder von den beiden und stapfte zurück zu Hermine. Oben angekommen, begrüßte ihn diese viel besser gelaunt, als vorher.

„Hier, ich hab uns was zu Essen mitgebracht." Er reichte ihr einen Teller.

„Das soll ich alles essen?", fragte sie grinsend. „Das schaff ich doch nie."

„Doch tust du. Ich hab deinen Magen vorhin richtig laut knurren hören.", lachte er und fing an zu essen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Deine Tante hat sich für den Trank bedankt und Ashley hat sich auch entschuldigt."

„Sie hat sich entschuldigt?"

Harry nickte. „Ja. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sich lieber nicht mit einer Hexe anlegen will."

„Und Mum?"

„Ihr hab ich auch gesagt, dass dir leid tut. Aber direkt geantwortet hat sie darauf nicht. Sie hat gefragt ob du geweint hast und auf mein Shirt gezeigt."

„Ups, sorry."

Harry winkte ab. „Macht nichts."

„Was hat sie noch gesagt. Hörte es sich noch wütend an?"

„Nein, sie hat normal gesprochen und sogar gelächelt, als sie mir erzählt hat, dass du mich schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr magst."

Hermines Ohren färbten sich ein bisschen rosa.

„Aber sie wirkte nicht mehr sonderlich sauer."

„Gott sei dank. Es tut mir so leid. Ich muss mit ihr reden, wenn die anderen weg sind."

Harry nickte und legte den Teller beiseite. Auch Hermine schob ihren fast leeren Teller weg und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.

Etwa eine Stunde blieben sie so sitzen. Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und die beiden hörten durchs offene Fenster, wie sich schon ein Großteil der Familie verabschiedete. Hermine löste sich aus Harrys lang angehaltener Umarmung und ging zum Fenster.

"Jetzt ist nur noch Oma da.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

Harry schlang seine Arme von hinten wieder um ihre Taille.

"Sieh mal die Sterne, Harry. Wunderschön."

Sie spürte, wie er nur nickte.

"Lass uns nach draußen gehen.", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

"Jetzt noch? Es ist schon halb zwölf."

"Och bitte." Sie sah ihn mit ihren Rehbraunen Augen an. Und er konnte einfach nicht nein sagen.

"Meinetwegen.", gab er sich geschlagen.

Sie ging zur Tür und drückte leise die Klinke runter.

„Ist keiner hier. Ich glaub die sind in der Küche. Pass auf: ich geh jetzt runter und du wartest am Fenster, OK?"

„Ja mach ich."

Hermine drehte sich um und verschwand aus der Tür, während Harry zum Fenster ging und hinaussah. Kurze Zeit später tauchte sie auf.

„Werf mal ein paar Wolldecken und Kissen runter.", rief sie leise und kurze Zeit später flogen ihr diese aus dem Fenster entgegen.

Harry schloss das Fenster und ging ebenfalls auf Zehenspitzen durch das Haus, in den Garten.

Sie holten sich Polster von Liegestühlen, legten sie auf die Wiese, breiteten die Decken und Kissen darauf aus und kuschelten sich anschließend eng aneinander, um sich dann die Sterne anzusehen.

„Siehst du das Sternenbild da, Mine?" Harry zeigte zum Himmel.

„Ja."

„Es heißt Sirius und bedeutet Hundestern."

„Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht. Passt ja, nicht wahr?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er sah nur nachdenklich zum Himmel. „Sirius.", flüsterte er leise.

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah seine Freundin an. Sie konnte so viel Trauer und Leid in seinen Augen sehen und am liebsten hätte sie ihm das alles abgenommen. Sie umarmte ihn und streichelte sachte seinen Rücken. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und rückte näher an sie. Bald darauf schliefen die beiden ein.

Einige Zeit später spürte Harry irgendwas in sein Gesicht platschen. Er öffnete die Augen. Sie lagen immer noch draußen. Dann traf ihn wieder was.....Da! Schon wieder....und noch mal. Er sah zum Himmel. Dicke Regenwolken ließen das Licht der Sterne nicht durchdringen. Gleich würde es richtig anfangen zu schütten. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Hermine eng und bis zur Stirn in die Decke eingerollt. Er schüttelte sie leicht. Dann öffnete sie die Augen.

„Was ist denn, Harry?", nuschelte sie verschlafen.

„Mine, wir sind immer noch draußen und es fängt gleich richtig an zu schütten. Lass uns lieber reingehen.", sagte er, stand auf und nahm sich ein paar Decken und Kissen. Hermine tat es ihm, wenn auch immer noch verschlafen, gleich. Dann gingen sie zur Veranda.

„Alle Lichter sind aus Mine.", sagte Harry und deutete auf das Haus.

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich sind alle ins Bett gegangen.", erwiderte sie und ging zur Glasschiebetür. Sie wollte sie öffnen, doch es ging nicht.

„Scheiße, sie haben abgeschlossen!"

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Lass uns ins Gartenhaus gehen. Da werden wir auf jeden Fall nicht nass."

Also rannten die beiden durch den Garten, denn es hatte mittlerweile angefangen richtig zu regnen. Hermine blieb vor dem Häuschen stehen und holte aus einem Blumenkasten, der am Fenster stand, einen Schlüssel. Sie schloss die Tür auf und die beiden schmissen ihre Sachen auf die bequeme , ausklappbare, Couch, die hinten in der Ecke stand.

Das Häuschen wurde nur von den Straßenlaternen und vereinzelten Blitzen erhellt, denn es gab keinen Lichtschalter. Aber es war genug, um etwas sehen zu können.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir hier schlafen sollen, Hermine?", fragte Harry, als Hermine begann die Decken und Kissen auf die Couch, die sie mittlerweile herausgezogen hatte, zu werfen.

"Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hey. Ich geh mal an der Hintertür zur Küche nachsehen. Vielleicht ist die ja noch auf.", sagte Harry plötzlich.

"Ja, du hast Recht. Geh mal nachsehen."

Damit verschwand Harry wieder in die Dunkelheit. Es hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu gewittern. Es schüttelte Hermine und sie kuschelte sich wieder unter die Decken.

Kurze Zeit später kam ein triefnasser Harry zur Tür hinein.

"Du solltest doch nicht im Pool schwimmen.", kicherte sie.

"Sehr witzig.", entgegnete Harry sarkastisch. "_Du _hättest ja gehen können.", lächelte er dann

"Nein danke. Ich sitze lieber im Trockenen. Ist die Tür offen?", wechselte Hermine das Thema.

"Nein."

"Mist, das hab ich mir gedacht. Naja......egal. Schlimmer wär es gewesen, wenn wir keinen Ersatzschlüssel im Blumenkasten hätten. Dann hätten wir beide nämlich ganz schön blass ausgesehen. Bei dem Wetter würde ich nicht draußen bleiben wollen."

Harry sah aus dem Fenster und kurz darauf ließ ein Blitz den Garten erhellen. Hermine beobachtete ihn. Das Muscleshirt, das er trug, klebte ihm am Körper und sie konnte sehen, wie sich bei jedem seiner Atemzüge sein Bauch etwas anspannte. Sie hätte ihn noch stundenlang ansehen können, doch er drehte sich um.

„Was ist?", fragte er, als er merkte, dass sie ihn ansah.

„N-nichts.", stotterte sie etwas. „Am besten, du ziehst dein T-shirt aus, sonst kriegst du noch ne Lungenentzündung.", sagte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Aber meine Hose ist auch nass.", erwiderte er mit demselben Grinsen.

„Was hält dich auf? Ich hab dich schon in Boxershorts gesehen."

„Das weiß ich." Er nahm sein Shirt und zog es sich über den Kopf.

__

Harry! Warum musst du das so sexy machen?!

Er schmiss es über die Lehne eines Gartenstuhls und kümmerte sich dann um seine Jeans. Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden, so sehr sie es auch wollte.

Als Harry sich auch seiner Hose entledigt hatte, setzte er sich neben Hermine auf die ausgeklappte Couch. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Zuerst war er überrascht, aber bald erwiderte er den Kuss genauso intensiv.

Er legte sich zurück und zog sie mit sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sie lösten sich etwas voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen.

Harry sah etwas in Hermines Augen, dass er nicht definieren konnte. Es war dieser liebevolle und warme Blick, wie immer, aber es war noch etwas anderes dabei.

Hermine wandte sich ab und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie sah auf die Wanduhr. Es war kurz vor drei morgens. Sie lächelte.

„Du, Harry?"

„Hmmm?"

„Weißt du, dass du schon seit fast drei Stunden sechzehn bist?"

Harry sah auf. „Was?"

„Ja, du hast Geburtstag. Heute ist der 31.7."

„Stimmt, du hast Recht. Ich hab meinen Geburtstag ganz vergessen."

„Tja, ich aber nicht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Hermine küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich hab auch zwei Geschenke für dich."

„Hermine, du sollst mir doch nichts schenken. Ich hab _dich_ doch. Und das macht mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt."

Sie lief rot an. „Du bist so süß.", sagte sie und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. "Trotzdem. Eins bekommst du heute Mittag und das andere jetzt...........wenn du es möchtest." Sie wurde etwas unsicher.

„Und was soll das sein?" Harry wurde neugierig.

Hermine rollte sich von ihm runter und auf den Rücken. Sie zog ihn ganz nah zu sich, küsste ihn sanft, nahm seine Hand und ließ sie unter ihr Top gleiten. Harry wusste sofort, was sie meinte und wurde ebenfalls unsicher.

„Willst du das wirklich? Du musst es nicht, weil du mir einen Gefallen damit tun willst. Ich will es, wenn du es willst."

Hermine lächelte. „Das weiß ich doch. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich muss immer daran denken, seit wir uns das letzte Mal auf so eine Weise nahe waren. Ich möchte das."

Sie zog ihn auf sich und küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich. Er erwiderte den Kuss, während seine Hände ihre Seiten streichelten. Sie lösten sich voneinander um Luft zu holen.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Hermine gegen Harrys Lippen.

„Ich dich auch.", hauchte er zurück und fing an ihren Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein zu küssen.

Sie seufzte leise in sein Ohr und setzte sich auf. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und streichelte über seine Brust und seinen Bauch, bevor er Hermine ihr Top über den Kopf zog. Sie unterbrachen den Augenkontakt nicht und als Harry das Top auf den Boden warf, legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, küsste ihn und lehnte sich abermals zurück.

Harrys Hände wanderten ihre Arme und Schultern auf und ab. Hermine nahm seine Hände in die ihren und führte sie zu ihren Brüsten. Sie wusste, dass sie Harry nur durch Aufforderungen klar machen konnte, das alles in Ordnung war, was er tat. Er durfte doch alles tun.

Er sah sie unsicher an, doch Hermine nickte nur und signalisierte, dass er weitermachen sollte. Langsam fing er an, ihre Brüste zu massieren und als Hermine leicht stöhnte, wurde er sicherer. Er öffnete sachte ihren BH und warf ihn ebenfalls auf den Boden. Seine Lippen wanderten wieder über ihr Schlüsselbein und glitten dann vorsichtig immer weiter nach unten. Er küsste ihre Brüste, während er ihre Jeans öffnete und sie ihr auszog.

Sie drehten sich. Nun lag Hermine auf Harry und machte sich über ihn her. Auch sie liebkoste seinen Hals, seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Harry kam es so vor, als wären ihre Hände überall und nirgends. Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie ihre Hand unter seine Boxershorts glitt und ihn dort vorsichtig berührte. Er wurde rot.

„Schäm dich nicht.", hauchte sie in sein Ohr. Harry nickte nur und fing lauter und unregelmäßiger an zu atmen. „Magst du das?", fragte sie. Harry nickte ein weiteres Mal. Kurze Zeit später zog Hermine ihre Hand wieder zurück und entledigte ihn seiner Boxershorts. Sie legte sich wieder neben ihn und streichelte seinen Rücken, was ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut verschaffte.

Harrys eine Hand war an Hermines Wange geschmiegt, während die andere unter ihren Slip und zwischen ihre Beine glitt. Hermine stöhnte wieder leicht, als er sie dort vorsichtig zu massieren begann. Dann zog er ihr den Slip aus.

Wieder küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Doch als Hermine Harry wieder auf sich ziehen wollte, zögerte er.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie sanft.

Er legte sich zurück auf den Rücken. „Das gleiche Problem, das ich letztes Mal auch hatte."

„Du hast Angst, mir weh zu tun?"

„Ja gut....das hab ich auch, aber ich meine das andere."

Hermine grinste. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und griff in eine Hosentasche ihrer Jeans, die Harry achtlos auf die Couchlehne geworfen hatte. Sie zog ein Kondom hervor.

„Meinst du das?", grinste sie immer noch.

„Woher hast du das?, fragte er verdutzt.

„Ich hab's heute, oder besser gesagt: gestern Nachmittag von Jack geklaut, als ich alleine oben war."

Harry grinste jungenhaft und schloss die Augen. „Du Diebin.", lachte er leise.

„Hey, das ist zu unserem eigenen Wohl." Hermine riss die Verpackung auf und zog es Harry über.

„Das hätte ich auch machen können.", protestierte er leise und mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Jetzt ist es eh zu spät. Wie fühlt es sich denn an?", kicherte sie, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein: scheiße.", sagte er verlegen und zog eine der Decken über sie beide, denn es war doch recht kalt geworden.

Hermine versuchte, ihn ein weiteres Mal auf sich zu ziehen und er ließ es zu. Er legte sich auf sie und sah sie an.

„Mach schon.", sagte sie leise. „Hab keine Angst." Sie reichte mit ihrer Hand zu seiner Wange und führte sein Gesicht zu ihrem. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.

Dann drang er langsam in sie ein, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Es war ein merkwürdiges, aber trotzdem schönes Gefühl. Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich an.

"Tat dir das weh?", fragte Harry unsicher.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, mein süßer.", flüsterte sie.

Harry lächelte ebenfalls und fing an seinen Unterkörper vorsichtig zu bewegen. Hermine schloss die Augen. Es schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie fing leise an zu stöhnen, als Harry dabei ihren Hals küsste. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar und schlang ihre Beine noch enger um seine Hüften.

Er wurde etwas schneller und sein warmer, immer schneller werdender Atem, brannte auf Hermines Haut. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und sah ihm wieder tief in die Augen. Und auf einmal wusste Harry, was dieses undefinierbare in ihren Augen war: es war Verlangen.

Er küsste sie wieder auf die Lippen, dann ihre Wange und ihren Hals. Sie vergrub ihre Fingernägel in seinen Schultern, doch es kümmerte Harry nicht. Mit jedem Moment wurden sie lauter, doch sie störten sich nicht daran, denn der Donner draußen grollte immer noch zu laut, als dass sie jemand gehört hätte.

Die Minuten zogen sich dahin und Harry merkte, wie er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Doch auch Hermine schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn sie presste ihre Beine so fest es ging um ihn und atmete schwer.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und Harry kam kurz danach ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt. Ein wunderschönes Gefühl durchströmte beide und Harry legte sich erschöpft auf Hermine. Sein Atem war so schnell, als hätte er einen Marathon gelaufen.

Hermine wischte ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn und küsste ihn sanft. Sie lagen eine ganze Weile so. Hermine kraulte Harrys Kopf und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Als er sich von ihr rollte, schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie ganz nah zu sich. Beide wollten, dass diese Nacht niemals aufhören würde.

"Das war wunderschön.", hauchte Hermine Harry nach einer Weile ins Ohr.

Er nickte nur, lächelte und küsste sie noch mal leidenschaftlich. Er sah auf die Wanduhr: es war mittlerweile viertel nach vier. Bald würde es hell werden. Harry sah hinunter zu Hermine. Sie war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und atmete friedlich. Er gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und schloss dann selbst die Augen.

__

A/N: Das war das 7. Chap! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. unsicher sei und sich auf die Füße guck"

The person you've called is temporary not avalable. Please try it again later.........or press the little button down there to leave a message. ;)


	9. Author's Note

Hallo Leute.

Enttäuschenderweise ist das hier leider nur ein Author's Note. Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass ich so lange nicht upgedatet habe, aber ich hab momentan absolut keinen Bock zu schreiben. Ich hab die Geschichte und eure Bitten, bald upzudaten immer im Hinterkopf und es bereitet mir echt ein schlechtes Gewissen......aber........wie schon gesagt: mir fehlt einfach die Lust .

Ich habe schon ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, die Geschichte einfach abzubrechen, aber wenn ich schon was anfange, dann bringe ich es auch zu Ende....auch wenn's jetzt wohl lange dauern wird....

Ein anderer Punkt, warum ich die Geschichte trotzdem weiterschreiben werde, seid ihr treuen Reviewer alle ganz fest knuddel

Ihr zeigt mir, dass ihr meine Story wirklich mögt und das erfreut mich zutiefst immer noch knuddel

Also ich seh, dass ich wieder viel zu viel schreibe "

Noch mal ein gaaaanz großes SORRY an euch alle betreten guck Bitte seid mir nich böse, weil das kein neues Chap war, sondern nur dieser scheiß Note drop....gefällt mir selbst nicht....ich hätte jetzt auch lieber ein Chap gepostet...aber naja.....

Also....macht's gut.....wink

Viele liebe Grüße und noch mal ein dickes SORRY!!!

freak-ona-leash


End file.
